Dragon ball super: La magia equestre
by beyea1942
Summary: Los guerreros z se embarcaran en una aventura hacia un mundo desconocido para enfrentar a viejos enemigos que pondrán en riesgo a los 12 universos junto con el nuevo mundo, ambos mundos tendrán que trabajar juntos si quieren evitar la destrucción mutua en una aventura que estará plagada de momentos de todo tipo
1. El regreso de viejos enemigos

_Capitulo 1_

_El regreso de viejos enemigos_

* * *

**_Habia pasado un año desde la finalizacion del torneo de la fuerza y el deseo de No°17 donde todos recibieron una segundo oportunidad de continuar sus vidas con normalidad después de una batalla campal llena de tensión y preocupación_**

**_Mientras tanto, en la época actual se estaba festejando el cumpleaños de bra y la corporación cápsula estaba llena de gente a reventar, todos los invitados asistieron y fueron bien recibidos, pero otros no tanto ... freezer, si así es ... el malvado emperador del universo estaba ahí , no pregunten cómo pero goku lo convenció diciéndole que ¨jugarían¨ a las peleas después, ya saben como es goku tiene amigos con mucha facilidad._**

_Bulma- Espero que la fiesta salga bien y no como la última vez que todo se arruino por un pudin_

**_En ese momento bulma distingue a lo lejos la llegada de los guerreros z, goku, vegeta, piccoro, krilin e incluso freezer que siempre mantenía la elegancia de siempre._**

_Goku- Hey! Bulma que bueno verte, ya estamos listos para la fiesta de bra_

_Vegeta-agh, sigo sin saber, porque acepte venir contigo kakaroto, ya sabes que prefiero ser más fuerte del universo y superarte insecto_

**_Dijo vegeta exactamente con el ceño fruncido y mostrando cara de pocos amigos así que bulma le exigió comportarse a la altura del príncipe de los sayajin pero el esfuerzo fue en vano_**

**_En ese momento krilin interrumpió calmando a bulma y dejandole los regalos que todos trajeron para bra_**

_Freezer- Ni siquiera piensen que yo traje regalo, pero si quieren puedo regalarle un planeta o el cuerpo de uno de mis soldados muertos_

_Vegeta- ¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS DICES INSECTO! Ese no es el regalo apropiado para un bebe y menos para el mío_

_Freezer- Tómalo o déjalo, es tu elección_

_Vegeta- Bien, de todos modos porque rayos tienes a tus soldados muertos, eso es muy bizarro incluso para ti_

_Freezer- Como crees tu que infundía miedo es mis enemigos y soldados_

**_Dijo freezer con una sonrisa burlesca, y enfadando a vegeta que fue tranquilizado por goku, la fiesta continuo y todos se divirtieron pero en ese momento comenzaron los problemas para goku y sus amigos exactamente en el universo 10 donde los anillos del tiempo empezaban a tener una reacción poco habitual_**

**_Al anochecer se fueron todos los invitados y solo quedaron los amigos de confianza… .. Y también freezer que estaba esperando la pelea con goku._**

_No °17- Bueno, parece que todo salió bien o tú qué piensas hermana_

_N °18: Bueno, no sé qué decir, considerando que krilin hizo el ridiculo volviendo a probar los takiyaki y estrellándose en una palmera quedando inconsciente pudo haber sido peor_

_Krilin- Que fría eres No°18 solo quería volver a intentarlo una vez mas_

_Goku- Tranquilo krilin no es tu culpa, la ultima vez el señor bills nos ponía nerviosos a todos pero ya todos aquí nos conocemos_

_Piccoro- Ademas la culpa la tuvo esa bola rosada que no le quiso dar pudin, por cierto satan donde esta buu no lo he visto en toda la fiesta_

_Satan- El esta durmiendo desde que se fueron al torneo de la fuerza fuera de eso no a pasado nada importante_

**_Mientras tanto en el universo 10 el supremo kaio-sama gowasu se había percatado de la extraña reacción de los anillos del tiempo y de lo que esto podría significar_**

**_En el universo 10 sobre el templo del supremo kaio-sama se encontraba una esfera grande de cristal en la cual gowasu veía el ir y venir de la evolución de las especies, su crecimiento social, fortaleza, intelecto, organización y todas las características necesarias para la evolución plena ya que pues… como fue muy pasivo anteriormente la vida de su universo estuvo en riesgo._**

_Gowasu- Ahhhhh, (suspiro gowasu) que día tan apetecible para vigilar a los mortales, aunque sin mi asistente zamasu se siente muy solitario este lugar_

_?- ¿Así que te sientes muy solo mi estimado maestro?_

**_Sonó una voz muy familiar desde los grandes arboles de frutos que acompañaban al templo y que formaban una extraña sombra que emanaba una aura oscura que podía sentir gowasu._**

_Gowasu- Qui… ¿quien dijo eso? (pregunto gowasu algo inquieto)_

_?- No tienes que saberlo, pero lo que si te digo es que todos y cada uno de los universos perecerán ante mi_

**_Dijo el extraño ser con voz oscura para luego retirarse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos._**

_Gowasu- ¿Quien podría ser? Y lo más importante como vino aquí y desapareció tan rápido como lo es un lugar sagrado._

**_Al instante se escucha una voz gruesa y conocida…. Era rumoosh-sama, el dios de la destrucción del universo 10._**

_Rumoosh- ¿Que haces mi querido gowas?_

_Gowasu- ¿Señor rumoosh que lo trae por aquí?_

_Rumoosh- Solo pasaba por aquí y decidí visitarte para ver que hacías_

**_Sin embargo gowas noto un tono mucho más serio de lo normal en rumoosh y pensó en ese momento decirle lo que había sucedido pero rumoosh lo interrumpió._**

_Gowasu- Le seré franco, la verdad hace unos momentos en el templo apareció una som- (en ese momento rumoosh lo interumpio)_

_Rumoosh- No hables mas creo saber qué es lo que quieres decir y es por eso que vine_

_Gowasu- ¿Quiere decir que no vino para saludar?_

_Rumoosh- La verdad vine para algo muy inquietante_

**_Mientras tanto en el universo 7 goku estaba entrenando con kaio-sama para aumentar su poder desde la ultima vez que enfrento a jiren_**

_Goku- 1, 2, 3, AGHHHG (exclamo con frustración) este entrenamiento ya no me da resultados si sigo así no podre hacerme mas fuerte y no podre superar a jiren, al señor bills ni mucho menos a whiss_

_Kaio-sama- !Oyeeee gokuu¡_

_Goku. ¿Ehh?, ¿que pasa kaiosama?_

_Kaio-sama- ¿Puedes decirme porque insistes tanto en volverte aun mas fuerte si con el nivel que tienes ahora solo los dioses te pueden derrotar? o acaso eres tan torpe para volver a enfrentar al señor bills_

_Goku- No seas asi kaiosama (respondió con su sonrisa típica) es solo que quiero ir subiendo mi nivel para poder enfrentar amenazas futuras y no sufrir como con buu o el señor bills_

_Kaio-sama- Si eso sucede basta solo con llamarle al señor bills o no?_

_Goku- Eso seria muy aburrido, yo prefiero pelear por mi mismo_

_Kaio-sama- Como quieras... oye por cierto ¿con que estabas entrenando?_

_Goku- Con las pesas que me diste cuando fui a la tierra por un día, es por eso que no me dan tanto resultado, necesitaría ir con el señor whiss a entrenar_

_Kaio-sama- Ahhhhhhh eres un caso perdido (exclamo con resignación)_

**_Pero no solo goku estaba entrenando, tambien su eterno rival vegeta se le adelanto una vez mas y estaba en el planeta de bills poniendo en practica todas las bases para poder perfeccionar el ultra instinto, asi que junto a whiss y bills trataba de mantener su mente y cuerpo por mente propia._**

_Vegeta- Ha, kya uahhhh TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA (exclamaba vegeta mientras trataba de golpear a whiss)_

_Whiss- Todavía eres muy lento vegeta, a este paso no lograras nunca el juicio propio recuerda que la clave esta en dejar vacía tu mente y separar tus sentimientos para lograr control total de tus instintos_

_Vegeta- Si, si ya me dijiste eso pero no entiendo como un guerrero de clase alta como yo no puede hacerlo y kakaroto si pudo_

_Bills- Mas vale que te esfuerces mas vegeta, recuerda que gracias a goku ganamos el torneo de la fuerza_

_Whiss- Y no se olvide del androide No°17 y de freezer_

_Vegeta- Como sea, si no logro utilizar el juicio propio superare a kakaroto por mis propios medios._

**_Mientras tanto de regreso en el universo 10, rumoosh le informo a gowas que desde el universo 11 llego el rumor de que un extraño sujeto estaba recolectando misteriosos objectos místicos de los universos y que gracias a las tropas del orgullo lograron detectarlo_**

_Gowasu- Eso explica la extraña sombra que apareció aquí hace un momento_

_Rumoosh- Así que estuvo contigo eh... ¿pero porque aquí?_

_Gowasu- No lo se, pero parece que quería algo de este lugar ya que me llamo maestro como si me conociera lo cual me da un mal presentimiento_

_Rumoosh- Espero que estés atento ya que tal vez haya noticias en los próximos días_

**_El tiempo transcurrió y todos los universos ya se habían enterado de lo sucedido pero mientras que unos se ponían alerta otros no entendían porque era tan malo el asunto si solo se trata de algún otro sujeto que solo busca divertirse aunque en algún lugar remoto y desconocido se encontraba el causante de todo el problema._**

_?- !Maldición¡... no pude robar el anillo del tiempo, si ese anciano no hubiera estado mi plan ya estaría en marcha_

**_Decía mientras sentía mucha rabia, y en ese instante sonó un comunicador que resulto ser su compañero._**

_Comunicador- ¿Como van las cosas mi querido amigo?, dime que ya podemos tener nuestra venganza_

_?- Olvídate de eso no pude robar el anillo del tiempo, el viejo estaba ahí_

_Comunicador- ¿Como?, !SI SOLO TENIAS QUE MATARLO Y QUITÁRSELOOOOO¡, !ASÍ DE SIMPLE¡ (respondía furioso)_

_?- Tranquilízate tengo que hacerlo así para poder pasar desapercibido, ademas conozco ese lugar muy bien_

_Comunicador- Entonces apresúrate, me pondré en contacto después_

**_Solo faltaba el anillo del tiempo para completar su plan pero como robarlo sin ser visto, pues el ya tenia la solución pues debido a que el sabia que lo estaban buscando decidió investigar y se entero que se tenia planeado una junta entre dioses destructores y supremos kaio-samas para aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas._**

**_Llego el día de la junta de los universos para debatir porque el escándalo de un simple sujeto que solo se paseaba alteraba a todos, todos los dioses de la destrucción y de la creación asistieron a excepción de los dioses de la destrucción bills, champa y vermouth, ellos dijeron que habían tenido suficiente con el torneo de la fuerza y que no deseaban mas problemas por ahora que ademas si ese tal sujeto que se paseaba por los universos aparecía en sus universos ellos mismos lo detendrían._**

**_Sin ellos la junta comenzó y el rey del todo le pidió al gran sacerdote daishinkan que les explicara y diera instrucciones de como mantenerse seguro ya que los objetos que habían desaparecido solo podían portarlos los dioses creadores y destructores y si no eras un kaioshin o hakaishin simplemente no tenían efecto y podría resultar perjudicial para un mortal._**

**_Al poco tiempo después de la junta bills comenzó a preguntarse si era apropiado preocuparse así que decidió ir a la tierra junto con whiss para decirle a goku y los demás lo que estaba pasando y también para probar una deliciosa comida, una vez que les contó a todos los demás miraban a bills con algo de incredulidad ya que siendo el mas fuerte del universo se tomo tanta molestia como para decirles a todos de alguien que ni siquiera sabían quien era, al que mas le intereso la noticia fue a goku ya que pensaba que solo tal vez aparte de los universos que ya se conocían podrían haber guerreros mas fuertes incluso que jiren en los universos desconocidos._**

_Goku- !GENIAL¡ (dijo emocionado) eso quiere decir que debo fortalecerme mas y podre enfrentar a sujetos mas poderosos_

_Krilin- ¿Acaso no has alcanzado ya tu máximo potencial con el juicio propio?_

_Goku- No creo krilin, ademas siento que todo ese poder no es mio ya que solo la puedo usar cuando me siento acorralado_

_Piccoro- Yo no estaría tan relajado goku, si el señor bills y el señor whiss se molestaron en venir hasta aquí debe ser algo serio_

_No°18- Estoy de acuerdo con el, puede no parecer la gran cosa pero no permitiré que mi familia sea lastimada_

_Vegeta- A mi no me interesa en lo absoluto, yo me encargare de cualquiera que me ocasione problemas_

_Ten-shin-han- De cualquier forma ¿porque nos dice a nosotros?_

_Bills- Solo les estoy advirtiendo, si todo esto es una broma de mal gusto lo destruiré así que por ahora me iré... vamonos whiss_

_Goku- Gracias por la información señor bills, que dices vegeta ¿entrenamos por si acaso?_

_Vegeta- Olvídalo, prefiero entrenar en la habitación del tiempo_

_Goku- Ayyy, ya ves como eres_

**_Pero tal y como lo planeo aprovechando la ausencia de los kaioshin y hakaishin el sujeto misterioso pudo robar en anillo del tiempo de gowas y así comenzar por fin su plan, en el planeta remoto donde estaba antes haciendo uso de los artefactos que robo puso los orbes con los que se comunicaban entre universos encima de cada uno de los arcillos potara y haciendo uso del deseo que pidió al dios dragón zarama desde el suelo comenzó a salir un brillante resplandor seguido de una llamarada de proporción multiversal que estaba arrasando con todo a su paso, era tan brutal la cantidad de energía que liberaba que todos los universos temblaban siendo imposible que pasara desapercibido._**

**_Debido a esto el universo 11 le informo a vermoth lo que pasaba y le dijo a marcarita que contactara con toppo para que le avisara a los demás miembros, mientras marcarita avisaría a daishinkan para que encontrara el origen de esa energía tan descomunal, al mismo tiempo todos los demás universos se percataban de esto e intentarían ir rápidamente directo al palacio de zen-o-sama para ver que estaba sucediendo._**

**_Y así fue... esta vez todos los dioses esperaban a daishinkan y no tenia buenas noticias..._**

_Vermouth- Y bien gran sacerdote, ¿que es esa energía tan descomunal?_

_Daishinkan- La verdad es la primera vez que siento una energía tan atroz desde la creación de los 18 universos (responde consternado y nervioso)_

_Rumoosh- !Exacto¡, !INCLUSO EN ESTE LUGAR SIGUE TEMBLANDO TODO¡_

_Quitela- !ADEMAS SE PUEDE SENTIR UNA ENERGÍA SUPERIOR A LA DE NOSOTROS¡_

_Bills- QUE ESTAS DICIENDO QUITELA, SI NADIE PUEDE SUPERARNOS_

_Daishinkan- !NO SOLO SUPERA A LOS DIOSES DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN, SI NO TAMBIÉN SUPERA A LOS ÁNGELES¡ (responde totalmente asombrado)_

**_Cuando daishinkan dijo esas palabras todos en el lugar se quedaron petrificados, pues nada había sido superior a los ángeles en toda la existencia, así que rápidamente daishinkan localizo el lugar donde provenía la energía pero grande fue la sorpresa cuando todos descubrieron que no venia de ningún universo, no había nada en el lugar excepto una energía extremadamente densa de energía pura negativa tal y como si fuera otro universo recién creado, en ese momento llegaron las tropas del orgullo al lugar con ayuda de marcarita._**

_Toppo- Señor vermouth ya estamos aquí_

_Vermouth- Bien, necesito que estén listos por si hay algún peligro_

**_Daishinkan le pregunta a vermouth porque los mando a llamar a lo que vermouth respondió que ellos podrían ayudar ya que fueron los mas fuertes del torneo a o que daishinkan acepto en lo que el le informaba al rey del todo, sin embargo bills interrumpió diciendo que el también ofrecía ayuda llamando a goku y vegeta, los demás también ofrecieron ayuda pero daishinkan los rechazo diciendo que no era necesario._**

**_Acto seguido daishinkan envió a todos de la tropa del orgullo al lugar donde se encontraba la energía monstruosa, por otro lado bills le dijo a whiss que fuera por goku y vegeta para que ayudaran, mientras tanto en el universo 7 estaban consternados por el gran estruendo que se sentia._**

_Goku- P.p...pero que esta pasando, siento una gran energía maligna_

_Piccoro- Siento un mal presentimiento goku_

_Bulma- ¿Creen que se trate de un nuevo mal?_

_Krilin- Yo solo espero que quien sea no me mate_

_No°17- Tranquilo, si te matan solo usamos las esferas del dragón y todo como nuevo (responde con voz burlona)_

_No°18- ¿Enserio en estos momentos te pones de gracioso?, ahuggg eres todo un caso_

**_En ese momento whiss llega a la tierra y les dice a goku y vegeta que los necesita el señor bills inmediatamente, como era de esperarse todos se quedaron sorprendidos y no entendían porque la visita de whiss tan repentina, sin embargo goku y vegeta notaron una seriedad en whiss que nunca antes había mostrado por lo que decidieron acompañarlo dejando a todos sus amigos con la incertidumbre._**

**_Mientras tanto daishinkan ya había teletrasportado a las tropas del orgullo al planeta desconocido así que toppo, dyspo y jiren ordenaron a los demás que se quedaran y cuidaran las espaldas así que ellos comenzaron a inspeccionar el lugar._**

_Toppo- Bien jiren ¿que es lo que logras detectar?_

_Jiren- Es un poder impresionante, la ultima vez que sentí algo parecido fue cuando pelee ante goku_

**_Sin embargo a lo lejos se logra ver a un sujeto que se acercaba a ellos rápidamente_**

_Dyspo- Miren hay alguien ahí_

_Toppo- Oye tu, ¿eres el causante de todo esto?, si es así te destruiré con mis puños para librar el mal_

**_Toppo se disponía a atacar pero a el parece que no lo intimidaba, en vez de eso se comenzó a burlar de todos diciendo que pensaba que las famosas tropas del orgullo eran algo serio, esos comentarios molestaron a jiren el cual de dispuso a lanzar un simple ataque pero poderoso para acabarlo, pero al recibir el ataque desprendió una gran columna de humo que no dejaba ver nada pero de repente apareció el, completamente limpio, ni un rasguño, sangre, golpe o lo que sea._**

_?- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA (reía fríamente) ¿creen que pueden hacerme algo simples mortales?_

_Toppo- !IMPOSIBLE¡ nunca antes nadie había resistido un ataque de jiren con ese poder_

_Jiren- No se como lo hizo pero esta vez no me contendré_

_?- No servirá de nada ya que !YO...SOY...INMORTAAAAAL¡_

**_Al oir esto todos se sorprenden pero los que se sorprenderían mas serian goku y vegeta al ver quien era el responsable de todo, un viejo conocido que por cierto estaba siendo observado por todos en el palacio de zen-o-sama, las tropas del orgullo se percataron de la llegada de goku y vegeta._**

_Goku- !Vayaaaa¡ pero si es topo, jiren y todos los demás_

_Vegeta- ¿Que hacen ellos aquí?_

_Dyspo- Mas bien ustedes que hacen aquí_

_Toppo- Nosotros venimos a detener a este sujeto que dice que es inmortal_

_Vegeta- ¿Inmortal?, solo hubo alguien que lo era y ese es..._

**_No había terminado la frase cuando el lo interrumpió..._**

_?- Acaso no me recuerdas mi buen vegeta?_

**_Goku y vegeta gritaron de sorpresa al ver que se trataba de nada mas ni nada menos que de zamasu quien había vuelto tras su enfrentamiento con los sayajin_**

_Goku- P-p-pp..¿pero como pudiste regresar?_

_Vegeta- ¡Que acaso no te eliminamos de la existencia?_

**_Zamasu no dio respuesta y dirigió el resplandor hacia todos los presentes pero goku y vegeta se entrometieron para contraatacar con el kamehameha y el resplandor final respectivamente._**

_Goku y Vegeta- !NO TE LO PERMITIREMOOOOOOOS¡ (ambos se transformaron en super sayajin blue)_

**_Sin embargo el esfuerzo fue en vano ya que la energía extrema que desprendía era tal que termino envolviendo por completo a goku y vegeta, todos en el palacio vieron lo que sucedía y no lo podían creer, después del ataque goku y vegeta desaparecieron haciendo que toppo le exigiera explicaciones a zamasu pero zamasu solo se limito a reír y desaparecer rápidamente como si de la teletrasportacion se tratara, la energía había desaparecido los universos por fin podían estar tranquilos pero ahora lo preocupante era saber adonde habían ido goku y vegeta, ademas de encontrar a zamasu, los ángeles y dioses no tenían explicación alguna._**

**_Goku y vegeta habían sido transportados a otro mundo separándose uno de otro, tanto goku como vegeta cayeron inconscientes en un bosque que no tenia mas que vegetación, grandes arboles de manzanos y un ambiente muy colorido, pero... ¿que era este mundo? ¿en que lugar cayeron? ¿como habían sido transportados?_**

**_Continuara en el próximo capitulo_**

**_¡No se lo pierdan¡_**


	2. Conociendo otro mundo

_Capitulo 2_

_Conociendo otro mundo_

* * *

**_Después de que goku y vegeta fueran transportados a otro mundo todos en el palacio no sabían que hacer ante tal situación por lo que daishinkan ya le había dicho lo sucedido al rey del todo quien decidió buscar a zamasu o a los artefactos que robo para ver que se puede hacer, mientras tanto los dioses de la destrucción se retiraron para informar a sus respectivos universos que podían estar en paz... todos excepto el universo 7 porque con la desaparición de goku y vegeta bills tenia que decirles a los guerreros z el gran problema en el que están metidos y que no sabe donde puedan estar ademas de darles la noticia de que zamasu había vuelto._**

**_Ya en la tierra bills les contó lo ocurrido y obviamente no podían creerlo pues zamasu había sido eliminado por zen-o-sama, aparte también pensaban que goku y vegeta habrían muerto sin embargo whiss les dijo que cuando estaba en el palacio justo en el momento en que la energía los alcanzo pudo sentir una leve presencia que iba creciendo junto con las de los sayajin que desapareció al instante como si fuera otra dimensión y planteo la posibilidad de que hayan viajado exactamente por la energía._**

**_Todos mantuvieron la calma excepto milk y bulma que desataron en lagrimas ya que tal vez no los volverían a ver, lo mismo pensaron sus amigos si embargo decidieron mejor preguntarle a bills como podrían ayudar, whiss menciono que los artefactos emiten algo de energía positiva o negativa por lo que calvez puedan ser rastreados al igual que las esferas del dragón, así que bulma tuvo una idea._**

_Bulma- Aguarden un momento, si esos supuestos artefactos emanan energía es posible rastrearlos_

_Krilin- ¿te refieres a que puedes hacer un radar al igual que con las esferas del dragón?_

_Bulma- Quisiera poder decir eso pero no es tan sencillo, para eso primero tendría que tener una de esas cosas para poder darme una idea_

_Gohan- ¿Y donde se encuentran esas cosas o de donde las robo zamasu?_

_Whiss- Bueno si quieren encontrarlos están en el mismo lugar donde se utilizaron por ultima vez, osea en ese planeta extraño_

_Bills- ¿Estas seguro de que ahí siguen whis?_

_Whiss- Efectivamente, pero para llegar ahí necesitan pedirle al gran sacerdote que los transporte al lugar, aunque no creo que unos simples humanos puedan pedirle eso_

_Bulma- ¿Entonces podrían pedírselo ustedes por nosotros? (dijo tratando de convencer a whiss)_

_Bills- Olvídalo, nosotros los dioses no estamos para ser mensajeros personales de nadie... eso arruinaría nuestra reputación_

_Krilin- Ay por favor señor bills no sea así ¿nosotros ya somos grandes amigos no?_

_Bills- No confundas la amistad con el respeto, ademas ya les dije que no así que no estés molestando triblin o te destruyo (ve a krilin con una mirada fría)_

_Krilin- P..p.. ...pero...me llamo... krilin (responde con miedo)_

_Bulma- Como sea si ellos no quieren ayudar entonces iré yo_

_Gohan. Tranquilízate bulma seguro que tiene que haber otra forma_

_Whiss- No hay otra forma, solo el gran sacerdote puede llevarlos ahí_

_No°18- Si no mal recuerdo zen-o-sama le dio un botón a goku para que jugara con el, estoy segura de que tratándose de ayudar a goku el accederá a que el gran sacerdote nos ayude o me equivoco_

_Krilin- En verdad eres grandiosa No°18 (responde orgulloso)_

_Gohan- Esa podría ser una buena opción_

_Bulma- !Muy bien vamos todos¡_

_Bills- Como quieran pero no me metan en esto (dice algo irritado)_

_Whiss- bueno ya hay que irnos_

**_Todos fueron al palacio de zen-o-sama a pedir su ayuda... ¿pero que estaba pasando con goku y vegeta?, pues después de estar inconsciente goku se levanto y noto que estaba en un lugar que no había visto antes, la maleza y los arboles eran algo pequeños estando casi del mismo tamaño que goku, no podía dejar de preguntarse donde estaba o donde estaba vegeta aunque de cualquier modo no podía ponerse a buscar ya que estaba herido_**

_Goku- Kkk-k-kkk-k...aghh (exclama con dolor) maldición no puedo moverme bien, ¿donde están todos?_

**_Preguntaba goku mientras caminaba cuando vio que a lo lejos había un pueblo con pequeñas casas y probablemente con personas ahí... o eso era lo que pensaba en un principio_**

_Goku- !Ahhhh que bien¡, ahí podre preguntar donde estoy_

**_Empezó a caminar hacia el pequeño pueblo para pedir ayuda pero mientras mas se acercaba mas notaba que no había gente, cuando al instante vio un pequeño grupo de ponys trotando hacia lo que parecía ser una tienda de cupcakes, vio un letrero en las afueras de pueblo que decía ¨bienvenido a ¨ponyville¨, goku se rasco al cabeza ya que nunca había escuchado un lugar llamado así y tampoco había visto nunca a unos ponys, de cualquier forma decidió entrar al pueblo y acercarse a la tienda de cupcakes para ver mas detalles cuando vio que movían la boca como las demás personas._**

_Goku- ¿Pero que esta sucediendo aquí?, primero me despierto en medio de un bosque o lo que sea y después me encuentro con ponys de colores que hablan ademas de que por ahí he visto ponys con alas y cuernos_

**_Goku estaba tan concentrado en la platica de esas ponys que no se percato de que una pegaso gris con pelo amarillo y ojos chuecos se acercaba a el, así que hizo uso de la teletrasportacion para entrar en la tienda sin embargo apareció enfrente de las demás provocando que se asustaran y haciendo a goku tener que tranquilizarlas pero fue en vano, nunca antes habían visto una criatura bípeda ni tan grande, (era casi 3 veces mas grande que un pony promedio), todas las ponys salieron corriendo y alertando a los demás empezó a sonar la alarma de amenazas así que goku intento irse rápido de ahí, sin embargo estaba muy herido para volar._**

_Goku- On no !1MALDICION¡, TENDRÉ QUE IRME CORRIENDO (empezó a correr sin entender nada y sin saber donde iba)_

_Goku- !OIGAN USTEDES APÁRTENSE DE MI CAMINO¡ (grito mientras todos los ponys lo veían pasar)_

**_Mientras goku corría la noticia llego rápidamente a la princesa celestia (gobernante de equesria) que al enterarse de la situación le envió una carta a la princesa twiilight para que fueran a investigar a la extraña criatura y que la trajeran para canterlot así que twilight llamo a sus demás amigas para buscarlo, mientras tanto goku ya no podía mas su energía cada vez era menos así que decidió esconderse atrás de una casa abandonada almenos durante un par de horas para recuperar energías._**

**_Desde que se dio la noticia había pasado una hora y todos los ponys se empezaban a calmar haciendo mas fácil el trabajo de búsqueda que solicito la princesa, twilight y sus amigas estaban buscando justo en ponyville ya que los reportes decían que ese fue el primer avistamiento de la extraña criatura así que haciendo uso de un hechizo detector de calor comenzó a buscar._**

_Rainbow dash- ¿Para que utilizas ese hechizo twi?_

_Twilight- Es un hechizo para detectar las temperaturas, he estado estudiando y el calor de criaturas bípedas varia mucho de las de criaturas cuadrupedas_

_Applejack- ¿Crees que los rumores sean ciertos twi?, porque casi no hay cuadrúpedos y los que conocemos no suponen una gran amenaza, amenos que sea otra criatura desconocida del tartarus o algo por el estilo_

_Fluttershy- Espero que no sea una criatura tan aterradora o tan grande (respondió con mucho nerviosismo)_

_Rarity- Tienes que relajarte querida, recuerda que siempre puedes usar la mirada_

_Pinkie pie- Eso es cierto, recuerda que tienes que vencer tus miedo tontita (dijo alegre mientras saltaba)_

**_Continuaron rastreando alguna anomalía en el pueblo hasta que el hechizo de twi las llevo hasta una casa abandonada donde efectivamente había alguien dentro de ella, las ponys se acercaron lentamente a la casa en modo defensivo, rainbow dash se acerco a la ventana retando al que estaba dentro que saliera por su propio bien, esto despertó a goku que seguía herido así que decidió prepararse para lo que fuera que entrara por la puerta, se sorprendió cuando vio a una pegaso derribar la puerta acompañada de otras 5 ponys las cuales también se sorprendieron de ver alguien parado solo en 2 pies._**

_Rainbow dash- !OYE TU FENÓMENO QUÉDATE AHÍ Y NO TE MUEVAS¡ (se preparo para embestirlo pero goku la esquivo fácilmente)_

_Applejack- ¿Acaso esquivo fácilmente a rainbow dash?_

_Twilight- Es rápido pero no podrá moverse libremente si lo sostengo con mi magia (cargo magia en su cuerno y la lanzo hacia goku)_

_Golu- !QUE¡ q-q-qq-¿que es esto?_

_Twilight- Ahora ya no podrás moverte (respondió con seguridad)_

_Goku- Eso ya lo veremos (sonríe) (comenzó a elevar su ki gradualmente haciendo que la magia de twilight perdiera fuerza en cada momento)_

**_La casa comenzó a temblar mientras goku gritaba y elevaba su ki cada vez mas, todas las ponis se quedaron aterrorizadas por el miedo y a twilight cada vez le era mas difícil controlar a goku hasta que debido al gran poder salio disparada junto con las demás, después de esa demostración de poder goku quedo totalmente agotado impidiéndole realizar cualquier movimiento, las ponys que se habían juntado en un rincón pedían que goku no las lastimara pero antes de decir cualquier cosa goku se desvanece en el acto._**

**_Mientras tanto con bulma y los demás fueron a pedirle ayuda zen-o-sama para que le dijera al gran sacerdote que los transportara hacia donde estaban los artefactos ya que querían hacer un radar especial para traer de vuelta a goku, zen-o-sama acepto sin dudarlo y mando a llamar a daishinkan que los transporto de inmediato al planeta y pudieron encontrar un pequeño fragmento que serviría para el radar, así junto con bills y whiss regresaron a la tierra para que bulma pudiera diseñar el prototipo._**

_Bills- Bien ya tienen lo que querían ahora si me disculpan me dieron ganar de echar una breve siesta_

_Whiss- Señor bills le recuerdo que la ultima vez durmió por 39 años_

_Bills- Que importa eso, ademas eso apenas es una breve siesta_

_Bulma- No se preocupe señor bills, cuando tenga un buen avance le aviso para que venga y disfrute de una maravillosa comida_

_Bills- Te tomare la palabra, nos vemos (se va junto con whiss)_

_Gohan- ¿Y ustedes creen que cuando abramos el portal podremos cruzarlo?_

_Piccoro- No estoy seguro de que eso sea un portal gohan, pero eso si... probablemente tendremos que prepararnos_

_Krilin- ¿Prepararnos?_

_Piccoro- Así es, no sabemos que haya al otro lado si hay criaturas, enemigos o cualquier otra cosa_

_Gohan- Es cierto, seria buena idea almenos entrenar un poco solo por si acaso_

_Krilin- Como sea, de todos modos creo que después del torneo del poder ya me acostumbre a la presión_

**_Así los guerreros z fueron a entrenar mientras bulma diseñaba el prototipo para el radar sin embargo llevaría tiempo hacerlo por lo que tendrían que ser pacientes... pero devuelta a equestria las ponys al ver el cuerpo de goku en mal estado decidieron llevarlo al castillo para que se recuperara ya que si no era así celestia no podría interrogarlo, pero llevarlo no fue fácil twilight tuvo que usar un hechizo de invisibilidad para pasar desapercibidas, lo malo era que goku era muy pesado y por lo tanto era cansado llevarlo hasta el castillo._**

**_Una vez llegando al castillo le contaron todo a spike y le pidieron que no dejara entrar a nadie ni dijera nada, spike acepto pero estaba nervioso pero aun así contuvo la compostura, las ponys pusieron a goku sobre la cama en una de las recamaras decidiendo que mañana a primera hora una vez descansado lo llevarían con celestia._**

**_Al día siguiente las 6 ponys se sentaron en el mapa de la amistad para debatir que estrategia usar para llevarlo hasta canterlot ya que recordaron que tenia una enorme fuerza estando herido así que no querían saber toda su fuerza, así que twilight propuso una idea._**

_Twilight- ¿Que les parece si lo dormimos usando varios sedantes?_

_Applejack- Lo siento twilight pero no creo que sea una buena idea no es un animal_

_Rarity- Nadie sabe que es esa cosa, solo mírenlo su ropa esta muy sucia (decía con un poco de asco)_

_Rainbow dash- Para que hacemos un plan si yo lo puedo obligar_

_Applejack- No quiero bajarte de tus nubes rainbow pero te esquivo como si fueras una potrilla recién nacida_

_Rainbow dash- Eso fue porque no ataque enserio_

_Twilight- No importa si te esquivo o no rainbow dash, lo importante es que no se nos salga de control y apropósito no es una cosa es un humano, he estado leyendo sobre relatos pony extravagantes y menciona que hace mucho tiempo esta especie pudo haber reinado en el mundo de ahora en el que estamos_

_Pinkie pie- !HUMA QUE!... (dijo pinkie con sorpresa)_

_Fluttershy- Y ese libro decía que eran aterradores por el es muy aterrador_

_Twilight- Relájate fluttershy en el libro dice que fue una raza muy civilizada y... (no había terminado la frase cuando de repente apareció goku sobre el mapa de la amistad)_

_Goku- !POR SUPUESTO QUE NO SOMOS ATERRADOREEEEES¡ (dijo goku con una sonrisa en su cara)_

**_En ese momento las ponys sintieron el verdadero terror al ver que apareció de la nada, applejack, rainbow dash y twilight se pusieron en modo de ataque y goku al ver esto les dijo que no quería pelear pera ya era muy tarde, rainbow dash y applejack atacaban cuerpo a cuerpo lo cual goku esquivaba sin mayor problema cuando vio venir un gran rayo de energía hacia el que lo resistió cubriéndose con los brazos, poco a poco applejack con sus fuertes golpes y rainbow dash con sus golpes veloces lo iban acorralando junto con twilight pero goku estaba riendo lo que provoco incertidumbre en todas las ponys que poco a poco sentían el mismo temblor de aquella vez alertando a twilight así que goku con una leve expulsión de ki volvió a dejarlas fuera de combate y esta vez goku se puso serio para poder hablar_**

_Goku- Escuchen yo no quiero pelear, pero me sorprende que siendo ponys tengan mucha fuerza como para acorralarme_

_Twilight- !QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES¡ (respondió con enojo y miedo)_

_Rainbow dash- !DE DONDE VIENES¡_

_Applejack- !POR QUE HAS VENIDO AQUÍ?_

_Goku- Oigan, esperen son muchas preguntas para mi cabezita_

_Twilight- Mas vale que contestes o llamaremos a la guardia real (dijo con autoridad)_

_Goku- Ahyyyyy, esto sera difícil (dijo en su mente)_

**_Goku estaba muy indeciso sobre como hablarle a las ponys ya que no dejaban de alzar la voz por lo que empezo por hablarle a twilight ya que era la que siempre tomaba la iniciativa en cada opción que tenia y que era la mas racional del grupo pero primero tenia que actuar indefenso , inofensivo y sobretodo amigable, así que comenzó con su tradicional saludo para acto seguido darle la mano a twilight._**

_Applejack- Ten cuidado twilight, podría ser una trampa_

_Rainbow dash- !Cierto¡, ademas que es esa cosa que extiende hacia ti parece un pulpo chiquito_

_Goku- (goku mira su mano confundido), esto... es una... mano, supuse que ya sabían aunque cuando llegue aquí no vi a nadie con dedos, manos o pies_

_Twilight- Eso es porque tu raza se extinguió de aquí hace millones de lunas_

_Goku- ¿Millones de lunas?, ¿y que es eso?_

_Rarity- !Mejor responde lo que twilight te pregunto rufián¡_

_Goku- Ayy ya que... (dijo con indiferencia) pues como ya dije mi nombre es goku y soy un sayajin criado en la tierra_

_Todas- ¿Goku?, ¿sayajin?, ¿tierra?_

_Rainbow dash- !DEJA DE MENTIR FENÓMENO¡_

_Goku- Sera mas difícil de lo que pensé, primero les diré que no les haré daño, soy un guerrero que solo busca proteger a sus amigos y entiendo que yo les parezca raro ya que también me he enfrentado a enemigos muy raros pero sobretodo poderosos, es por eso que tengo tanta fuerza ya que entreno diario_

**_Pero goku veía que aun seguían sin confiar en el así que le dijo a twilight que le dijera que de que forma le hacia para que confiaran en el y entonces twilight recordó un hechizo complicado pero que podría realizar para ver todos los recuerdos de los demás desde sus inicios hasta la época actual así que le comento a goku y este acepto ya que no tenia nada que esconder, las amigas de twilight se quedaron vigilandolo mientras iba por el libro y procedía con el hechizo con cristales mágicos para que las demás también vieran._**

**_Al realizar el hechizo las ponys pudieron ver el momento en el que goku llegaba a la tierra y era criado por su abuelo al igual que cuando se golpeo la cabeza volviéndose bueno, ademas vieron la pelea con pilaf, la patrulla roja, cuando se enfrento con piccoro, su transformación en super sayajin, los androides,majin buu, su fusión con vegeta, su enfrentamiento con bills, los viajes en el tiempo de black y recientemente el torneo de la fuerza con la doctrina egoísta incluida, goku solo guardaba silencio viendo las expresiones de sorpresa de todas las ponys con una pizca de arrepentimiento por actuar tan agresivas con el, cuando se termino el hechizo goku les dijo lo que había sucedido antes de que llegara a su mundo (aunque claro ya lo habían visto con el hechizo)._**

_Applejack- ¿Entonces ese tal zamasu te envió aquí?_

_Goku- La verdad no se lo que fue, solo se que estaba con vegeta y después me desperté en medio de un bosque_

_Twilight- Casi lo olvidaba, ¿donde esta tu otro amigo?, si lo ven es muy posible que hagan lo mismo que nosotras_

_Goku- La verdad no es mi amigo exactamente, es mi rival eterno y compañero de pelea jajajaja (ríe amigablemente)_

_Twilight- Rival ehh... si yo se de eso (recuerda a trixie)_

_Rainbow dash- ¿Y en verdad tu y tu rival tienen todo ese poder gigantesco capaz de destruir incluso universos?_

_Goku- Bueno si... es producto de entrenamientos intensos, aunque el problema es vegeta ya que es todo lo contrario a mi, si se interponen en su camino simplemente los destruirá_

_Todas- !¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?¡_

_Rarity- ¿Y así dices que no son aterradores?_

_Goku- Bueno solo hace eso si pierde la paciencia, pero ya a pasado un día y ¿no a habido emergencias o si?_

_Twilight- Por el momento no, pero hay que encontrar a tu amigo después de explicarle todo a la princesa celestia_

_Fluttershy- ¿Pero como llegaremos hasta allí?_

_Pinkie pie- Twilight podría usar otra vez el hechizo con mi buen amigo goku_

_Twilight- La verdad no creo aguantar todo el viaje, es muy grande y pesado... ademas de que cualquier aumento de ki como el le dice podría repeler mi hechizo_

_Goku- Bueno podría usar la teletrasportacion que use para aparecerme frente a ustedes, ¿como dicen que es una princesa entonces es la mas poderosa de aquí cierto?_

_Twilight- Bueno... también esta la princesa luna pero casi siempre están las dos en el castillo y si no puedes ir volando con nosotras de guía, ¿supongo que ya te recuperaste no?_

_Goku- No mucho, para eso necesitare una semilla del ermitaño, pero sera mejor irnos ya_

_Twilight. Si, mientras menos tiempo perdamos mejor_

**_Así goku junto con las ponys se teletransporto donde sentía la energía mas fuerte, sin embargo fue en los exteriores del castillo ya que había un campo mágico que impedía dejar entrar o salir la magia lo cual afecto la teletrasportacion._**

**_Goku- ¿Que?, ¿pero que sucedió aquí? (pregunto extrañado)_**

_Twilight- Hay un campo de magia protector, posiblemente las princesas lo hayan puesto al enterarse de que hay una posible amenaza_

_Applejack- Es parecido al campo que estaba cuando los changelings atacaron y cuando apareció el rey sombra_

_Twilight- Con este campo parece que tendremos que entrar por la puerta principal así que al final tendré que usar el hechizo sobre ti goku_

_Goku- !Muy bien hagamoslo¡_

**_Las ponys fueron a la entrada principal para poder pasar pero antes tuvieron que pasar una revisión de seguridad, afortunadamente como se trataba de la princesa twilight no hubo tanto retraso así que pasaron directo al pasillo principal hacia los tronos de la princesa celestia y la princesa luna respectivamente, al entrar las ponys notaron que las princesas tenían una cara de seriedad pero aun así recibieron bien a las ponys._**

_Celestia- !Twilight¡ que te trae por aquí mi leal estudiante_

_Twilight- Nada en especial princesa solo venia a platicar con usted respecto a la supuesta amenaza que ha habido en ponyville_

_Luna- Si te preocupa la situación lo tenemos controlado, hemos enviado varios soldados a los diferente lugares de equestria así no tendrás que intervenir otra vez princesa twilight_

_Twilight- De hecho no es eso lo que quería decirles (dice con un poco de nerviosismo)_

_Celestia- Entonces que nos quieres decir twilight_

**_En ese momento twilight deshizo el hechizo dejando ver al sayajin frente a las princesas provocando que estas mismas se pusieran en alerta y con intenciones de llamar a la guardia real pero twilight lo impidió sorprendiendo a las princesas pero mas a celestia ya que vio que su leal estudiante estaba escondiendo a una amenaza latente así que twilight trato de aclararlo diciéndole todo lo sucedido desde que lo encontraron hasta que llegaron con ellas ademas de enseñarle todos los momento que vivió goku, después de eso las princesas estuvieron calmadas ya que vieron que goku no solo era de corazón puro si no también luchaba por la paz y proteger a los que le importan._**

_Celestia- Y dime noble guerrero goku, ¿que piensas hacer respecto a tu situación?_

_Goku- Bueno la verdad no lo había pensado pero preferiría que me llamaran goku nada mas, yo intento llevarme bien con todos los que conozco_

_Celestia- Esta bien goku, ¿ya pensaste como te mezclaras con los demás?_

_Goku- ¿Mezclarme?, la verdad yo pensaba volver a mi mundo pero la verdad no se como_

_Twilight- Eso es cierto, solo sabemos como llego aquí pero no como regresarlo, ademas no es el único de su especie aquí_

_Rainbow dash- Es cierto hay que encontrar a si rival lo antes posible antes de que haga destrozos_

_Celestia y Luna- !DESTROZOS¡ (dijeron asustadas)_

_Goku- Bueno la verdad es que como vio en mis recuerdos vegeta no es muy amigable de carácter y pues posiblemente este buscando respuestas como yo pero sin hablar primero y solo llendo a pelear, aunque es raro que no haya causado problemas o destrozos, de hecho no puedo sentir ningún ki mas alto excepto los de las princesas así que tiene que estar ocultando su ki_

_Rarity- ¿También pueden hacer eso?_

_Goku- Si son técnicas y habilidades que hemos ido aprendiendo yo y mis amigos_

_Luna- Tal vez puedas enseñarnos algo al respecto_

_Celestia- Y también nosotras podremos enseñarte algo_

_Goku- Suena bien pero lo importante es descubrir donde esta vegeta_

**_En ese momento entra un pony de la guardia real que extrañado por ver a goku les dice a las princesas que una extraña criatura estaba ocasionando disturbios en el imperio de cristal y que todos los soldados habían sido derrotados muy fácilmente, goku al oír esto empezó a detectar el ki de vegeta que efectivamente había aumentado de repente por lo que les dijo a todos que no se preocuparan que el iba a ir a detenerlo._**

_Applejack- Como lo vas a detener si estas herido_

_Goku- El fue transportado aquí como yo así que el también debe estar herido_

_Celestia- Creo que seria mejor si tienes algo de ayuda_

_Goku- No, sus poderes no se comparan con los suyos, twilight sabe de eso_

_Twilight- puede ser pero tenemos los elementos de la armonía y podemos usarlos para detenerlo un tiempo_

_Goku- ¿Elementos de la armonía?, ¿que es eso?_

_Rainbow dash- Te lo diremos después, antes hay que ir al imperio de cristal_

**_Goku les dijo a todos que se agarraran de el para llevarlas directo con vegeta a lo cual accedieron._**

**_Ya estando en el imperio de cristal aparecieron justo atrás de vegeta que continuaba derrotando soldados que intentaban detenerlo así que goku les dijo que se quedaran atrás de el y le grito a vegeta llamando su atención y viendo que su eterno rival también estaba con el._**

_Goku- !VEGETA¡ ¿que demonios haces?_

_Vegeta- ¿!K-k-k...kakaroto?¡, que haces aquí (responde con sorpresa)_

_Goku- Viendo que estas causando destrozos_

_Vegeta- Y eso que, estos caballos parlanchines de colores empezaron a atacarme, pero por lo que veo no son mas que insectos_

**_Esto enojo mucho a twilight y a las demás que se disponían a usar los elementos de la armonía pero goku se adelanto diciéndoles que necesitaba que detuvieran a los soldados para que le explicara a vegeta lo sucedido, ya explicándolo todo lo que el había hecho desde que despertó cuando se transportaron vegeta levanto una ceja en señal de incredulidad así que goku decidió llevarlo al castillo de twilight para esconderlo por un tiempo en lo que las princesas explicaban todo lo sucedido en equestria, todas reaccionaron sorprendidas de la decisión de goku pero aceptaron excepto vegeta por lo cual goku tuvo que usar la teletrasportacion rápido con todas ellas hacia el castillo gracias a que spike se había quedado._**

**_Castillo de twilight:_**

**_Nuevamente en el castillo vegeta intentaba irse a como diera lugar aunque tuviera que quitar de su camino a las ponys así que primero intento salir volando pero goku se ponía frente a el con la teletransportacion, intento amenazar a goku con hacer explotar el castillo pero tampoco funciono, así que sucedió lo inevitable cargando una esfera de energía contra las ponys que lograron esquivar excepto fluttershy que para su suerte goku la desvió hacia una pared provocando la seriedad en goku y diciéndole que si no se tranquilizaba el lo tranquilizaría iniciando un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, esto sorprendía a las ponys que sentían como temblaba el castillo una vez mas presenciando el gigantesco poder de los sayajin, los golpes y ataques de energía por parte de vegeta eran tales que goku tenia problemas desviándolos, lamentablemente una ráfaga alcanzo a fluttershy que al estar impactada no se movió de donde estaba, haciendo que las ponys sacaran su ira hacia vegeta y usaran los elementos de la armonía para retenerlo pero goku les dijo que se tranquilizaran._**

_Applejack- ¿Y COMO CORRALES QUIERES QUE NOS CALMEMOS? !ESA ESCORIA LASTIMO A FLUTTERSHY¡_

_Rainbow dash- !MALDITO, NO ME IMPORTA QUE TAN FUERTE SEAS TE HARÉ DESEAR NO HABER VENIDO AQUÍ¡_

_Pinkie pie- !Noooooo¡... flu... ter.. shy (decía llorando con la melena lacia)_

_Rarity- !MALDITO RUFIÁN¡, la pagaras (también llorando)_

**_Twilight quien era la mas centrada para variar tranquilizo a las demás diciéndole a vegeta que tendrá que afrontar las consecuencias aunque por supuesto vegeta solo rió, goku pensaba que había vuelto a ser el vegeta de antes así que goku les dijo a las demás que se llevaría a vegeta para aclarar las cosas no sin antes llevarse a fluttershy a un hospital._**

_Applejack- ¿Y como harás tu para llevarla si nadie te conoce mas que nosotras?_

_Goku- Solo llevenme al hospital mas cercano, tocare la puerta y cuando salgan me teletrasportare_

_Twilight- Esta bien, yo te haré aparecer en el hospital_

_Vegeta- !OLVÍDALO INSECTO¡, ni pienses que haré caso de lo que tu di... (no había acabado de hablar cuando twilight los hizo aparecer en el hospital mas cercano)_

**_Al llegar al hospital y dejar a fluttershy afuera en un conjunto de almohadas goku se teletrasporto donde sintió la energía mas lejana para no llamar tanto la atención y se fueron a un campo libres de ponys._**

_Vegeta- !MALDITO KAKAROTO¡, dime porque demonios actúas tan raro (contesto frustrado)_

_Goku- Escucha vegeta... no se que es lo que te sucede pero si quieres estar sin problemas mas vale que te calmes entiendes (con actitud seria)_

**_Vegeta no comprendía del todo a que se refería, solo sabia que estaba atrapado en este mundo rodeado de ponys de colores_**

_Vegeta- ¿Que idioteces dices?, no sabemos ni donde estamos y solo te preocupan unos caballos imbéciles que gritan mas que bulma cuando esta enojada_

_Goku- Esos caballos que son para ti, para mi son las que me han ayudado ademas de poder decirnos como regresar... o ¿acaso no lo entiendes vegeta?_

_Vegeta- Para ti es fácil decirlo ya que no sabes lo que tuve que pasar, cuando desperté estaba rodeado de criaturas extrañas curando mis heridas y tratándome como a alguien inferior... me sentí humillado al saber que dependía de unos insectos de clase baja..._

_Goku- ¿Acaso volverás al tema de tu orgullo vegeta?, ademas no es humillación que te ayuden_

_Vegeta- !CALLATEEEEE¡, tu siempre tomas las cosas a ligera, siempre me superas, siempre haces que me releguen, cuando estaba entrenando en el planeta de bills intentaba dominar la doctrina egoísta y ¿sabes que fue lo que me dijeron?... (mira a goku mientras este se queda callado) me dijeron que la podía alcanzar y que solo tu tienes el talento e incluso dijeron que gracias a ti ganamos el torneo de la fuerza cuando yo fui quien te dio sus ultimas energía dejando de lado mi orgullo (dijo con suma frustración)._

**_El ambiente se comenzaba a poner tenso y goku presentía que si esto seguía podía comenzar otra vez un combate así que trato de convencer a vegeta por ultima vez de dejar que los ayuden._**

_Goku- ¿Por eso actúas otra vez como si fueras un sayajin despiadado?_

_Vegeta- !YO SOY UN SAYAJIN DESPIADADO¡ (responde con firmeza), yo era de los mejores guerreros en el universo y aun así cuando tu y yo nos enfrentamos me derrotaste junto con tus amigos y mírame a mi... yo no tengo a nadie_

_Goku- Dices que no tienes a nadie pero olvidas que aunque tu derrota fue dolorosa para ti gracias a eso fue que siempre regresaste con mas fuerza que nunca y gracias a ti yo pude fortalecerme junto contigo vegeta, ademas en la tierra lograste alcanzar paz y pudiste tener una familia a la cual proteges con todas tus fuerzas y... aunque lo niegues tu también peleas por la paz como por el bienestar de la tierra._

_Vegeta- Familia o no siento que ya no soy el de antes (responde con nostalgia)_

_Goku- Te equivocas vegeta (le dice con alegría), aun recuerdo cuando en namek estabas dispuesto a luchar conmigo solo para derrotar a freezer, cuando viste a cell matar a trunks fuiste sin pensar hacia el para atacarlo, sin mencionar que aunque te dejaste controlar por babidi te sacrificaste por la tierra y tus amigos para destruir a majin buu, es cierto ya no eres el de antes... eres mejor vegeta (dice con una sonrisa)_

**_Vegeta al oír eso de pronto sintió que su orgullo como sayajin era mas que inquebrantable que nunca y supo que gracias a tener un rival con el cual se puede superar constantemente había logrado sus objetivos sin saberlo_**

_Goku- ¿Ahora lo entiendes vegeta? , como me dijiste hace tiempo contra kid buu, !TU ERES EL NUMERO 1¡_

**_Mientras goku y vegeta tenían una conversación profunda las ponys excepto twilight fueron a ver como estaba fluttershy mientras que twilight iba con la princesa celestia para ver como estaba la situación en equestria._**

**_Las princesas junto con cadence y shining armor le informaron a twilight que ya se había hablado con todos en equestria con ayuda de la guardia real y que se tenia planeado que los guerreros sayajin se presentaran ante todos los ponys por ciudad, esta idea preocupo un poco a twilight por lo sucedido en el castillo pero evito decirle a las princesas para no volver a alertar a todos._**

**_Mientras tanto en el universo 7 bulma había comenzado los planos para el radar con la ayuda de la pandilla de pilaf mientras que gohan trataba de entrenar sin levantar las sospechas de goten porque si se enteraba seguro de lo sucedido seguro le diría a trunks y querrían ir pues sus padres estaban desaparecidos, por otra parte krilin junto con No°18 fueron a preguntarle a bulma en cuanto tiempo estará el radar para comenzar a buscar los artefactos._**

_Bulma- Lo siento pero esto tomara tiempo_

_Krilin- ¿Que tanto tiempo?_

_Bulma- Bueno los planos unos 2 días, el prototipo 5 días y finalmente el radar otros 10 días, así que mas o menos me tardare unos 17 días o mejor que sean 20_

_No°18- ¿Eso es mucho tiempo no lo crees?_

_Bulma- Pues disculpen pero la única capaz de hacer algo así soy yo, así que si me perdonan tengo mucho trabajo que hacer (les dice a los dos algo enojada)_

_Krilin- Bueno esta bien, iré a avisarle a los demás mientras tu tomate tu tiempo_

**_De regreso en ponyville las ponys veían como la recuperación de fluttershy era buena y eso las alegro y mas cuando despertó algo aturdida y confundida así que sus amigas se encargaron de explicarlo todo lo sucedido._**

_Applejack- !Que bueno que ya estés bien dulzura¡_

_Pinkie pie- Nos tenias muy preocupadas (decía llorando de felicidad)_

_Rarity- Descuida cariño, el doctor dijo que te pondrás bien debido a que tus heridas por suerte fueron superficiales_

_Rainbow dash- Yo siempre supe que te pondrías bien, no por nada eres una pegaso muy fuerte_

_Applejack- Lo bueno fue que cuando pelearon los dos estaban débiles si no fluttershy no la habría contado_

_Fluttershy- Sabia que ellos eran peligrosos, no quiero volver a toparme con ellos (dijo asustada)_

_Applejack- Tranquila caramelo, el problema solo es de uno no de los dos_

_Rainbow dash- De cualquier forma aun tiene que pagar ese bastardo_

_Applejack- Tranquila yegua loca, las cosas no se arreglan así, hay que hablarlas como lo haría twilight_

_Fluttershy- !NONONONONO POR FAVOR¡ ustedes saben que yo soy muy vulnerable (dijo todavía mas asustada)_

**_En ese momento goku y vegeta aparecieron en el cuarto de fluttershy inesperadamente así que applejack y rainbow dash cerraron las puertas, como vieron a goku con vegeta le dijeron por que lo había traído al hospital viendo que fluttershy estaba aterrada, goku solo se limito a decir que había tenido una platica muy extensa con vegeta y que vegeta y el estaban dispuestos a disculparse y responder ante cualquier consecuencia que haya, repentinamente vegeta se acerco a todas y se inclino hacia adelante para ofrecer disculpas pero eso no fue suficiente por lo que goku les dijo a las ponys que no se preocuparan que ya verían que vegeta no es un mal tipo._**

**_¿Confiaran las ponys en vegeta? ¿Los ponys recibirán de buena forma a goku y vegeta? ¿El radar estará listo?_**

**_Continuara en el siguiente capitulo_**

**_!No se lo pierdan¡_**


	3. Presentación junto con problemas

_Capitulo 3_

_Presentación__ junto con problemas_

* * *

**_Hospital de ponyville:_**

**_Después de visitar a fluttershy las ponys junto con goku y vegeta se retiraron hacia el castillo para poder hablar amenamente no sin antes hacer que vegeta se disculpara por ultima vez con fluttershy que para vegeta fue algo innecesario, spike estaba limpiando el castillo cuando apareció goku junto con los demás sorprendiéndolo._**

_Spike- !Oahhhh¡, (grito cayendo hacia atrás) ¿oye puedes dejar de aparecer y desaparecer?_

_Goku- AY, lo siento pequeñín pero es que todavía nadie sabe de nosotros (dice con su clásica risa)_

_Vegeta- ¿Y este enano quien es?_

_Rarity- !Su nombre es spike y como todos los demás tiene nombre escuchaste rufián¡_

_Vegeta- (pensé que por ser ponys serian mas amigables pero me equivoque) dijo en su mente_

_Applejack- Muy bien, antes que cualquier otra cosa debemos poner reglas y por reglas me refiero a que solamente no deben pelear porque si ¿entendieron?_

_Goku- Bueno eso sera algo difícil porque somos rivales y nos gusta entrenar uno con el otro_

_Vegeta- Habla por ti kakaroto yo prefiero entrenar solo y tu lo sabes_

**_En ese momento spike vomito una carta de la princesa celestia que decía que twilight los quería ver a todos rápido en canterlot para decirles lo que se acordó entre todas las princesas así que no quedo mas remedio de que goku usara otra vez la teletransportacion._**

_Goku- Ayy no es justo, ya me siento un medio de transporte (dijo algo mortificado)_

**_Al llegar a canterlot todos se reunieron para poner al tanto a cada quien, applejack le dijo a twilight el estado en el que se encontraba flutershy y twilight les dijo a goku y vegeta la idea de las princesas._**

_Vegeta- Así que piensan mostrarnos a todos los ponys de su reino no es así, pues no creo que sea apropiado hacerlo tan pronto_

_Celestia- Si no se muestran ahora sera mas difícil esconderlos después sin mencionar que tienen que convivir con los demás si necesitan ayuda_

_Luna- Ademas si mantienen esa actitud que han mostrado hasta ahora seguro que los recibirán de cascos abiertos_

_Cadence- Cierto, se los digo porque ya ha pasado varias veces eso_

_Twilight- Sin mencionar que los enemigos que nos han tocado enfrentar casi todos se reformaron_

_Celestia- Asi es, pero no hay tiempo que perder debemos empezar con las presentación en ponyville_

_Goku- !Que¡ ya tan pronto, pero estamos cansados y no hemos comido_

_Rarity- Ademas acabo de notar que sus vestimentas están rotas y sucias_

_Rainbow dash- ¿Enserio lo acabas de notar?, eso es muy raro en ti_

_Luna- Bueno si queremos que los reciban bien tenemos que mostrarles lo mejor de ustedes_

_Celestia- Twilight, ya casi es hora de que anochezca así que porque no los llevas al castillo_

_Twilight- Si princesa lo haré con gusto_

_Rarity- O nonono querida yo me ofrezco, así podre hacerle unos excelentes trajes de presentación aunque sera difícil ya que nunca e hecho ropa para alguien como ellos_

_Vegeta- !QUE¡ ¿TRAJES?, mejor paso lindura, aprecio tu gran corazón pero no cambiare mi armadura por un traje ridículo_

_Applejack- Nadie te pregunto te lo están diciendo (dijo molesta)_

_Goku- Solo hazlo vegeta y todo ira bien_

_Luna- ¿Y que harán con sus heridas?_

_Vegeta- Somos guerreros así que estaremos bien_

_Twilight- De todas maneras mañana les haré un hechizo de curación si es necesario, por lo pronto los haré invisibles hacia la casa de rarity_

_Goku- Pero primero hay que comer me muero de hambre_

_Vegeta- Les recomiendo que preparen mucha comida porque se toparan con una gran sorpresa (dijo con una sonrisa en su cara)_

**_Todos se fueron al castillo a comer y como era de esperarse no solo se sorprenderían por su poder que habían mostrado si no también por su apetito tan voraz, todas se quedaron con la boca abierta de ver que ellos solos se acabaron toda la comida e incluso la comida para mañana._**

_Goku- !Ayyyyy que ricoooooooo¡, ya necesitaba algo de comida aunque... no estaría mal algo de carne, pollo o pescado_

_Vegeta- Es cierto, estos vegetales no saben nada mal pero desde que estoy en este mundo no e visto comer carne a nadie_

_Twilight- ¿carne?, bueno eso es porque todos somos herbívoros y ademas eso no es bien visto aquí_

_Applejack- Ademas a los únicos que les damos carne es a los animales así que tendrán que acostumbrarse por ahora_

_Vegeta- Bien las entiendo aunque ya había quedado satisfecho_

_Rainbow dash- !JA¡ dímelo a mi nos dejaste sin comida amigo_

_Rarity- ¿Así es como comen todo el tiempo? ¿no se sienten pesados o no arruinan esos cuerpos musculosos?_

_Vegeta- Al ser una raza guerrera nuestro metabolismo es rápido debido a que necesitamos grandes cantidades de energía para el combate ademas de envejecer mas lento para mantenernos óptimos en cada uno de nuestros aspectos_

_Rainbow dash- !Seria 20% mas genial ser como ustedes¡_

_Goku- Como ya les dije tal vez les enseñe algunas técnicas y puede que también las transformaciones_

_Vegeta- No creo que siquiera puedan aumentar su poder por si solas pero ya veremos_

_Twilight- Bueno es momento de llevarlos con rarity (utiliza el hechizo de invisibilidad)_

_Goku- (Me pregunto como sera la casa de un pony, espero que no sea como un establo) dijo en su mente_

**_Al poco rato llegaron a la casa de rarity y a goku le pareció genial porque era muy grande, tiempo después rarity los acomodo para que mañana empezaran con sus presentaciones._**

**_A la mañana siguiente twilight los fue a buscar junto con las princesas que habían llamado a todos en ponyville así que goku y vegeta se prepararon y como rarity se paso toda la noche en vela haciendo los trajes quedaron muy bien hechos a su medida, todos los ponys se preguntaban por que el llamado de las princesas a tan temprana hora lo cual causo incertidumbre de la noticia que les pudiera dar._**

_Twilight- Bien princesa ya están todos aquí (decía mirando hacia la multitud)_

_Celestia- Muy bien mi leal estudiante haré la presentación, !MIS LEALES SUBDITOOOOS LOS CONVOQUE A ESTA REUNIÓN PARA INFORMARLES SOBRE LO QUE HA SUCEDIDO CON LOS ÚLTIMOS AVISTAMIENTOS CORRESPONDIENTES¡ (dijo usando la voz real de canterlot)_

_Vegeta- pensé que su voz seria mas suave por ser una princesa_

_Twilight- Eso es porque esta usando la voz real de canterlot para que todos presten atención_

_Rainbow dash- Es un viejo truco que nunca falla_

_Celestia- !LES ADELANTO QUE NO HAY NADA DE QUE TEMER Y QUE TODO ESTA BAJO CONTROL, SOBRE LAS CRIATURAS VISTAS ANTES YO ME HE TOPADO CON ELLAS FRENTE A FRENTE Y EN ESTE MOMENTO LAS TRAIGO ANTE TODOS USTEDES¡_

**_En ese instante todos los ponys comenzaron a cuestionarse y a desorganizarse pensando que la princesa se había vuelto loca_**

_Luna- !ESCUCHEN, NO SON CRIATURAS O FENÓMENOS... SON UNA ESPECIE MAS COMO TODO LO QUE HEMOS VISTO HASTA AHORA Y ADEMAS NO SON DE ESTE MUNDO POR LO QUE ES ENTENDIBLE QUE ESTÉN ASUSTADOS PERO ELLOS HAN ESTADO CON NOSOTROS DESDE HACE 2 DÍAS Y SUS INTENCIONES SON BUENAS¡_

_Pony en la multitud- Eso no es posible, ¿como pudieron estar aquí entre nosotros sin que lo supiéramos?_

_Celestia- !ASÍ COMO USTEDES NO SE DIERON CUENTA DE QUE ESTABAN AQUÍ, ELLOS NO SABEN NADA DE NUESTRO MUNDO ASÍ QUE SE ESFORZARAN EN ENTENDERLO MIENTRAS REGRESAN A SU MUNDO¡_

_Goku- Vaya eso fue una presentación algo ruidosa pero creo que funciono muy bien_

**_Las ponys salieron con goku y vegeta al centro para que todos los pudieran conocer, al verlos causaron sorpresa como era de esperarse así que twilight sugirió a las princesas usar nuevamente el hechizo para ver los recuerdos y ellas aceptaron, goku recomendó ver solo los suyos porque vegeta en sus inicios era un conquistador de planetas, así lo hicieron y todos tuvieron las mismas reacciones de twilight, sus amigas y las princesas._**

**_Asi las princesas les pidieron a todos que después de ser presentados en los demás lugares les brinden ayuda para que ellos también ayuden para proteger el reino de amenazas o cualquier otra situación._**

_Goku- ¿Pues la primera presentación salio bien no lo creen?_

_Vegeta- La verdad salio mejor de lo que esperaba_

_Applejack- Esperemos que en todas las demás presentaciones sea igual_

_Rainbow dash- Por supuesto que todo va a salir bien mientras sigas usando el hechizo para calmar a los demás_

_Celestia- Yo preferiría que sean ellos mismos quienes convenzan a todos pero si se les hace mas practico usar el hechizo no le veo el problema_

_Twilight- Lo tendremos en cuenta princesa_

**_La guardia real llevo a goku y vegeta acompañados de twilight y las demas a los distintos lugares del reino, así durante todo el día era presentación tras presentación y los sayajin estaban cada vez mas cansados y hambrientos así que cuando por fin se termino la ultima presentación todos regresaron al castillo a comer y a descansar._**

**_En la mañana decidieron visitar a fluttershy para saber si ya podía salir del hospital y esta vez podían caminar a el en lugar de teletransportarse, a todos les dio alegría saber que fluttershy había sanado completamente y podía irse en cualquier momento para poder ir a su casa pero antes de eso le contaron todo lo ocurrido teniendo por fin confianza de goku y vegeta, mientras caminaban planeaban como podían hacer para que encajaran ayudando en cualquier lugar cuando el cielo empezó a tornarse de un color oscuro acompañado con rayos y un resplandor que iluminaba todo ponyville llamando la atención de los ponys que se encontraban ahí , goku y vegeta sentían un mal presentimiento cuando vieron una figura conocida en el cielo... era zamasu quien estaba buscándolos._**

**_Mientras tanto en el universo 7…_**

* * *

**_Universo 7: corporación capsula_**

**_Habían pasado 3 días desde que bulma empezó el trabajo del radar y los guerreros z estaban entrenando para ir con goku y vegeta sin embargo casi todos estaban en el apogeo de sus habilidades y aumentaban su nivel al mínimo, krilin con su equipo de pesas era inútil, yamcha y ten-shin-han no aumentaba mucho con y gohan con piccoro aunque entrenaban juntos en la habitación del tiempo no lograban alcanzar un poder significativo._**

**_Habitación del tiempo:_**

_Gohan- Señor piccoro no crea que no aprecio todo lo que me enseño pero siento que no estoy alcanzando algo mas que mi estado místico, le dije a mi padre antes del torneo de la fuerza que quería alcanzarlo a mi modo pero aun no se como_

_Piccoro- Tu potencial aun no llega al limite pero no podrás alcanzarlo mientras no sepas donde empezar, tal vez tengas que seguir los pasos de goku aunque no exactamente igual que el_

_Gohan- ¿Que quiere decir señor piccoro?_

_Piccoro- Lo que quiero decir es que necesitas un maestro que te guié en tu entrenamiento y no cualquier maestro si no uno que sepa manejar tu cualidades como sayajin_

_Gohan- ¿Un maestro?, ¿se refiere al señor whiss que entreno a mi padre y al señor vegeta?_

_Piccoro- Solo así sabremos hasta donde seras capaz de llegar y ¿sabes que?, es momento también de poner en forma a goten y trunks, ellos son los que mas potencial tienen_

_Gohan- En ese caso les avisare de la situación_

**_Mientras tanto de regreso en ponyville twilight le dijo a sus amigas que resguardaran a todos en el castillo mientras ella se quedaba para ayudar a los sayajin pero los dos se lo negaron debido a que era muy débil así que termino resguardándose ella también._**

_Zamasu- Vaya vaya por fin los encuentro vil mortales_

_Vegeta- ¿Que es lo que quieres insecto?, como llegaste aquí y que planeas_

_Zamasu- Como te atreves a hablarle así a los dioses maldito mortal_

_Goku- Contesta las preguntas zamas, ¿como volviste a la vida si el pequeño zen te borro de la existencia?_

_Zamasu- Ya les dije que no tienen porque saberlo, ahora lo único importante es que siguen siendo unos aperitivos_

_Vegeta- !Callateeeeee¡ (intento golpear a zamasu transformado en SSJ pero fue detenido por una bola de energía oscura que salio desde arriba haciendo que cayera al suelo)_

_Goku- !Vegeta¡ ¿estas bien?_

_Vegeta SSJ- Por supuesto que si... un ataque tan mediocre como ese no es suficiente para lastimarme_

_Zamasu- Llegas algo tarde no es así... querido amigo_

_Goku y vegeta se sorprendieron de saber que no solo zamasu regreso si no también goku black que fue quien lanzo el ataque a vegeta_

_Goku- ¿QUE? también tu black_

_Goku black- Así es son goku, después de nuestro encuentro con trunks regresamos deseando venganza hacia todos los mortales y también por algo mas_

_Goku- Debí imaginarlo, si es así no queda otro remedio que derrotarte (se transforma en SSJ)_

**_Sin embargo los dos sayajin no habían descansado del todo bien y esto lo notaron zamas y black que decidieron usar todo su poder para quitarlos del camino fácilmente, black empezó transformándose en SSJ Rose atacando a vegeta directo en el pecho impidiendo que vegeta pueda hacer algo goku intento ayudar a vegeta sin embargo zamasu lo impidió lanzando ataques de energía que lo obligaron a retroceder aprovechando que estaba lejos, vegeta estaba siendo sofocado hasta que logro esquivar un golpe para contraatacar pero el golpe de vegeta era débil por lo cual black le dio una patada en el brazo izquierdo que lo saco volando._**

_Goku SSJ- !Vegeta¡ resiste un poco voy en camino_

_Zamasu- !No te distraigas¡ (decía mientras intentaba atacar a goku con una espada de ki)_

_Goku SSJ- (!Maldición¡, es difícil esquivar sus ataques) toma esto zamas HA-KYA... TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA (le lanzaba golpes cuerpo a cuerpo)_

**_Castillo de twilight:_**

**_Todos alcanzaban a ver la batalla desde el castillo y se preguntaban quienes eran los que atacaban a los sayajin._**

_Lyra- Por todos los ponys apenas ha pasado un día desde que los conocemos y ya hay caos,__ todo el suelo esta temblando no se que sucederá_

_Derpy- ¿Y si le avisamos a las princesas?_

_Twilight- No serviría de nada porque aunque para nosotros sean poderosas para ellos no somos nada, ademas hay que mantener la calma_

_Applejack- Aun así debemos intentar ayudar en algo los están masacrando_

_Twilght- Ya se que hacer, usaremos los elementos de la armonía para detenerlos un tiempo mientras uso el hechizo de curación_

_Rainbow dash- Es cierto, se quedaron aquí cuando los usamos con vegeta_

_Applejack- Entonces hay que ir antes de que los maten_

**_Así las ponys fueron al lugar de la batalla mientras llegaban goku continuaba peleando cuerpo a cuerpo con zamas pero zamas lograba contraatacar en cada ocasión a goku por lo que tuvo que idear una estrategia, goku se alejo de zamas para lanzar varios kienzan y distraerlo._**

_Zamasu- Pero que imbécil eres creíste que eso me lastimaría por favor no seas ridículo_

_Goku SSJ- Claro que no, lo que intentaba era distraerte_

_Zamasu- ¿!PERO QUE¡? (los kienzan habían cortado parte del suelo donde estaba zamas haciendo que este se elevara sin prestar atención a goku)_

_Goku SSJ- !AHORA O NUNCA¡ (se teletransporto hacia zamas para darle golpes certeros y que cayera al suelo destrozado para lanzarle un kamehameha) no podrás escapar de esto zamas... KA...ME...HA...ME (estaba apunto de lanzarlo cuando black le lanzo varias espadas de ki que posteriormente explotarían hiriendo a goku)_

_Goku- Mal...di...cion, ustedes no pelean justo (decía con las pocas fuerzas que tenia)_

_Black SSJ Rose- Al igual que vegeta tu solo eres un simple aperitivo así que después de destruirte a ti iremos por vegeta y después a completar nuestro plan_

**_Black estaba listo para terminar a goku con una ultima espada de ki pero vegeta que aun podía ponerse de pie debido a que estaba en mejor forma que goku lanzo su ataque big bang atack que sorprendió a black y tuvo que retenerlo por un tiempo pero ya que era mucho mas poderoso logro desviar el ataque de vegeta para después teletrasportarse atrás de vegeta y atravesarlo para lanzarlo donde estaba goku._**

_Goku- !VEGETA¡, (maldición su ki es muy bajo)_

_Vegeta- Ese insecto me volvió a hacer lo mismo cof..cof (escupía sangre)_

_Zamasu- Es hora de acabar con ustedes de una vez por todas para perfeccionar no solo este mundo si no todos los que sean posibles_

_Black SSJ Rose- Una vez mas los vulgares mortales se empeñan en ir contra las reglas supremas de los dioses, sin embargo la perfección de la existencia perdurara mientras nosotros hagamos ejercer la justicia divina y todos aquellos que manchen la preciosidad compartirán el mismo destino de los pecadores que los dioses elijan así que por eso goku y vegeta junto con toda esta escoria..._

_Black y Zamasu- !DEBEN DESAPARECER POR EL BIEN DE LA EXISTENCIA MISMA¡_

_Vegeta- ¿Es que acaso nunca dejan de parlotear?_

_Goku- Esto se volvió incomodo_

**_Black y zamas se disponían a lanzar su ultimo ataque juntos cuando vieron que una gran cantidad de energía se aproximaba a ellos así que decidieron lanzar su ataque hacia ella, eran nada mas ni nada menos que twilight y sus amigas que con ayuda de los elementos pudieron crear un gran ataque pero no iba a ser suficiente y todos lo sabían así que twilight comenzó a curar a goku y vegeta para que pudieran hacer algo al respecto._**

_Black SSJ Rose- ¿!ACASO NO LO HAN ENTENDIDO MORTALES¡?, nunca podrán ganarle a los dioses... somos perfección personificada, la abundante belleza en el cielo deslumbrante !SI¡ soy yo... somos nosotros, somos la belleza que pertenece al cielo, el universo, el centro de todo_

_Applejack- ¿Pero que tanto parlotea ese sujeto?_

_Rainbow dash- No nos interesa lo que seas, te sacaremos de aquí_

_Rarity- Ademas un dios debe ser generoso y saber hacer lo correcto y ustedes solo son egoístas con ideales equivocados_

_Twilight- !Chicas concéntrense¡ el poder de los elementos esta disminuyendo cada vez mas necesito terminar de curarlos para que nos ayuden_

**_Black y zamasu poco a poco estaban ganando la pelea de poderes y las ponys no podrían resistirlo por mucho tiempo, twilight quien era la que estaba al frente debido a que casi toda su magia estaba concentrada en el ataque no pudo curar muy bien a los sayajin pero fue suficiente para que los dos se pusieran de pie y lanzaran un galick ho y un kamehameha transformados en SSJ 2 para combinarlo junto con el ataque de los elementos de la armonía, los dos ataques combinados estaban ganándole la partido a black y zamasu que poco a poco sentían como aumentaba el poder de los demás._**

_Zamasu- ¿PERO QUE ES ESTO?_

_Black- ¿COMO PUEDE SER POSIBLE QUE UNOS SIMPLES MORTALES NOS GANEN DE NUEVO?_

_Vegeta SSJ 2- Nunca subestimes a los sayajin insecto_

_Goku SSJ 2- Ademas no estamos solos, tenemos apoyo ya que no solo somos 2_

_Twilight- Lo siento goku, no podremos aguantar mas_

_Goku SSJ 2- Descuida twilight, nosotros nos encargamos_

**_Ambos aumentaron todo el poder que tenían y así con ayuda de las demás pudieron alejar a black y zamasu con el gran choque de energía para descansar un poco, después de la batalla las princesas aparecieron lo antes posible para ayudar a los que estuvieran heridos pero gracias a los sayajin y a las ponys no hubo perdidas graves._**

_Goku SSJ 2- !Fiu¡, esto estuvo emocionante cierto vegeta_

_Vegeta SSJ 2- No dejas de ser tan confiado ¿verdad?_

_Rainbow dash- ¿Todos están bien?_

_Pinkie pie- Eso estuvo muy divertido ¿no?_

_Goku SSJ 2- HA eso es lo que yo digo (ríe)_

_Twilight- Que bueno que recuperaron sus energías_

_Vegeta SSJ 2- La verdad todas ustedes superaron mis expectativas, su poder mágico no es tan malo como lo pensé_

_Rainbow dash- Con solo verlos así se ve que son muy poderosos_

_Vegeta SSJ 2- La verdad es que estas transformaciones son algo obsoletas, hemos alcanzado poderes mucho mayores_

_Fluttershy- Pero todavía se ven bastante mal, no han descansado ni un poco_

_Goku SSJ 2- Y no creo que podamos, es muy posible que black y zamasu vuelvan en cualquier momento_

_Vegeta SSJ 2- Ese ultimo ataque no debió afectarles en nada ambos aumentaron mas su fuerza desde que viajamos al futuro de trunks_

_Celestia- Bueno estoy segura de que ustedes podrán con ellos_

_Luna- Ademas creo que tendrán mas apoyo que nunca_

**_Los dos vieron como todos los ponys venían desde el castillo para ovacionarlos y agradecerles, también para ayudarlos en cualquier cosa que necesiten._**

_Goku SSJ 2- Vaya, parece que también nos volvimos protectores de este mundo_

_Celestia- Vienen a ofrecer su gratitud así que solo digan lo que necesitan_

_Goku SSJ 2- Bueno... solo queremos descansar un poco (vuelve a su estado base)_

_Vegeta SSJ 2- Y también algo de comida no estaría mal (también regresa a su estado base)_

_Twilight- Bueno entonces vayamos al castillo para celebrar_

**_Mientras tanto black y zamasu cayeron algo heridos en un lugar alejado lleno de rocas y cuevas_**

_Black SSJ Rose- !MALDICIOOOOON¡ YA CASI LOS ELIMINÁBAMOS PERO TUVIERON QUE INTERRUMPIRNOS_

_Zamasu- Tranquilízate, solo aprovecharon que estábamos distraídos aunque aun así... ya saben que estamos aquí así que no es recomendable separarnos, por ahora hay que trabajar en la segunda fase de nuestro plan_

_Black SSJ Rose- Tienes razón (regresa a su estado base) pronto verán su perdición_

_**Después de que piccoro aconsejara a gohan de que podría mejorar aun mas si tenia un maestro gohan se fue decidido a buscar a goten y a trunks para que por fin puedan ser unos guerreros formidables pero había un problema el era milk pues habían pasado ya 4 días desde la desaparición de goku y vegeta y era muy probable que se negaran a dejar que se arriesgue goten también por lo que se los llevaría a escondidas aunque esa acción era muy rara en gohan, una vez que se llevo a goten fue a la corporación capsula por trunks y a decirle a bulma su plan para ver si ella podía ayudarlo llamando a whiss, al principio bulma se negó pero al final accedió con tal de que con eso vuelvan goku y vegeta así pues bulma procedió a llamarlo con el comunicador para decirle que fuera a la tierra pero bills se negó rotundamente al decir que no era mensajero ni sirviente para obedecer pero solo basto una gran comida de bulma para que accedieran a ir.**_

_**Después de que fueran y gohan le dijera su petición a whiss sorpresivamente este acepto sorprendiendo a gohan y a bills.**_

_Gohan- ¿Lo dice enserio señor whiss?_

_Whiss- En efecto, después de todo ya estaba entrenando a goku y vegeta y ademas puedo ver en ti que tienes mucho mas potencial que ese par_

_Gohan- ¿Entonces también hará lo mismo con trunks y goten?_

_Whiss- Por supuesto, después de todo creo que es el momento idóneo de fortalecer mas a este universo y de buscar un sucesor para el puesto de dios de la destrucción ya que goku se negó rotundamente_

_Bills- ¿Estas diciendo que ya no puedo hacerme cargo whiss? __(dice algo molesto)_

_Whiss- No se altere señor bills solo es para prevenir cualquier situación_

_Bills- Mas te vale que no estés planeando algo oíste_

_Trunks- Ay ya como sea, ¿de esto nos querías hablar gohan?_

_Goten- Eso quiere decir que por fin vamos a entrenar como se debe !QUE GENIAL¡_

_Gohan- Si... mi mama quiere que sean profesionales como yo y lo agradezco pero la verdad es que también debemos volvernos mas fuertes para proteger la tierra y a nuestros seres queridos, siempre hemos dependido de papa o del señor vegeta y ahora que no están y que hay una nueva amenaza es momento de solucionarlo nosotros_

_Whiss- Vaya pero cuanta determinación eso es digno de admirarse_

_Bills- Aun así no creo que esos infantes resistan un entrenamiento de este tipo, pero si quieres continuar es tu decisión_

_Trunks- Ustedes quédense tranquilos ya verán que nos esforzaremos lo que sea necesario ¿cierto goten?_

_Goten- Claro que si, y tu no te preocupes por nosotros hermano ya veras que te ganaremos_

_Gohan- Si eso esta bien, así que ¿cuando comenzamos con el entrenamiento señor whiss?_

_Bills- Cuando terminemos de comer toda la deliciosa comida que nos preparo bulma_

_Gohan- Ay es cierto ¿verdad? __(ríe nervioso) (uy pensé que nos iríamos al instante pero parece que bulma tendrá que cocinar después de todo - dijo en su mente)_

_Bills- Por cierto, el entrenamiento no sera cosa fácil lleva mucho practica y tiempo y no creo que tengas eso ¿o si?_

_Gohan- Bueno bulma dijo que tardara unos 20 días pero espero poder aprovechar ese tiempo_

_**Después de que terminaron de comer la comida que tuvo que hacer bulma gohan, goten y trunks se prepararon para ir al planeta de bills no sin antes pedirle a bulma que le guardara el secreto y que no se lo fuera a decir a milk, por otro lado de regreso a ponyville goku y vegeta también buscaban entrenar nuevamente pero no sabían como debido a que aparte de ellos 2 no había nadie con su nivel por lo que fueron con twilight para ver si tenia alguna idea.**_

_**Castillo de twilight:**_

_**Al llegar y preguntarles su respuesta fue negativa para los sayajin lo mas fuerte con lo que podrían entrenar era con las peligrosas criaturas del bosque everfree pero seguía siendo insuficiente pero de pronto se le ocurrió una idea que tal vez podría funcionar pero necesitaría ayuda para su idea, en ese momento para su fortuna llego starlight quien se había ido de tour equestre con trixie.**_

_Twilight- !STARLIGHT¡ por fin llegas ¿donde estabas?, desapareciste por varios días_

_Starlight- Pues solo estaba con trixie... de gira... ¿recuerdas?, te lo dije varias veces antes de irme pero como siempre estas tan ocupada presionándote por cosas que tu misma exageras pues supongo que no te diste cuenta aunque eso es demasiado incluso para ti_

_Twilight- Lo se, lo se pero es que han pasado tantas cosas últimamente que ya no se que pensar y ¿como te fue con trixie?_

_Starlight- La verdad no me quejo, es bueno salir de vez en cuando de aquí con tu amiga pasarla bien y las funciones fueron divertidas y mas cuando... ehmm- twilight... ¿quienes son ellos o que son? __(decía mientras veía a goku y vegeta con extrañeza)_

_Twilight- Ah es cierto se me olvido presentarlos, ejem... ellos son goku y vegeta son unos sayajin __(dice con tranquilidad)_

_Starlight- Goku y... vegeta... tengo el presentimiento de que me perdí de mucho en estos últimos días __(dice totalmente confundida)_

_Vegeta- !OH¡ que bien, parece que todavía hay algunas ponys a las que hay que ponerlas al día_

_Goku- Así parece_

_Twilight- Sabes que starlight, es mejor si le hablaras a trixie que viniera al castillo para explicarle también a ella todo lo que a pasado y también espero que no vengas cansada por que te necesito para algo, y en cuanto a ustedes dos los llevare a la granja de applejack porque necesitaran mucho espacio_

_**Cuando por fin llego trixie al castillo contaron todo con lujo de detalle y una vez termino de explicarse todo fueron directo a la granja de applejack para hacer el plan que twilight tenia en mente pero goku no pudo esperar para saber así que twilight comenzó a contar el plan en el camino.**_

_Goku- ¿Y entonces que planeas twilight?_

_Twilight- Verán... como ustedes necesitan entrenar y no hay nadie capaz de seguirles el ritmo decidí usar un hechizo de clonación en ustedes para hacer copias exactas y que los usen para practicar un poco_

_Vegeta- Así que copias nuestras ehh... la verdad no es algo nuevo, a mi ya me paso, recuerdo que estuve a punto de desaparecer cuando hicieron una copia mía de no ser por ese insecto de monaka_

_Goku- Es verdad, se me hizo muy difícil derrotar a tu copia tenia la misma fuerza, aparte yo también me enfrente a una copia mía aunque fue cuando era pequeño, me entreno con eso pero pude vencerlo_

_Twilight- Entonces ya sabrán de que trata su entrenamiento_

_Vegeta- Y si puedes hacer algo así, porque aunque ya hemos enfrentado a nuestras copias no dejan de ser precisamente eso... ¨copias¨_

_Starlight- Tal vez no seamos fuertes físicamente pero si lo somos cuando se trata de magia_

_Trixie- Y mas si eres grande y poderosa como yo_

_Goku- ¿Acaso tu si eres fuerte? __(pregunto con curiosidad)_

_Twilight- No le hagas caso solo trata de presumir como es costumbre_

_**Cuando llegaron a la granja la familia apple los recibió de buena forma**_

_Applejack- Twiliy que sorpresa que vinieran, ya veo que stralight regreso de su gira con trixie_

_Twilight- ¿lo sabias?_

_Applejack- Claro nos dijo a todas ¿no recuerdas?_

_Twilight- Como sea, vine a preguntarte si nos podrías prestar un huerto que no tenga arboles o cualquier otra cosa que tengas_

_Applejack- Tengo uno pero para que lo necesitas_

_Twilight- Lo que pasa es que haré un hechizo de clonacion para que goku y vegeta puedan entrenar un poco con ellos mismos_

_Applejack- Pues no hay problema si hacen hoyos en el huerto supongo que puedo plantar manzanos o alguna otra cosa_

_Applebloom- Ohohohoh ¿puedo ver applejack?_

_Applejack- ¿No estabas en la casa appleblom?_

_Applebloom- Si pero es que quiero ver que tan impresionantes son, ademas la abuela y bic mac también quieren ver_

_**En ese momento applejack ve como la abuela y bic mac se acercan.**_

_Abuela smith- Vamos applejack no seas aguafiestas y deja ver lo que harán cierto bic mac_

_Bic mac- !Euyp¡_

_**Twilight posiciono a goku y vegeta al centro mientras cargaba su cuerno junto con starlight, salio disparado un rayo doble de magia que envolvió a los dos acompañado de un resplandor que se iba disipando al mismo tiempo que se mostraba como se formaban otros dos, cuando termino el hechizo todos vieron que los clones de goku y vegeta eran igual a ellos pero con un tono mas oscuro y sus ropas intercambiaron con el color de cada uno.**_

_Vegeta- !No puedo creerlo¡ me veo ridículo, mi armadura es azul y mi traje naranja como los colores de kakaroto_

_Goku- !OYE¡ de que te quejas, ademas mi traje es todo azul y mi playera blanca_

_Twilight- No creo que eso importe lo importante es ver si son fuertes o no_

_Vegeta- Tienes razón, yo iré por el kakaroto falso_

_Goku- ¿Porque tienes esa obsesión con derrotarme?_

_Vegeta- Tu solo empieza a pelear y no hables_

_**Todos se alejaron para no salir heridos, goku y vegeta al igual que sus copias se pusieron en posición de combate pero mientras eso sucedía ahí a lo lejos desde unos arbustos alejado un extraño sujeto los vigilaba atentamente y procedió a comunicarse con zamas y black por medio de comunicadores.**_

_Zamas- Que bueno que ya te puedas comunicar querido blizzard, ¿como van las cosas?_

_Blizzard- Todo bien aun no parecen sospechar nada del plan_

_Goku black- Bien recuerda que atacaremos cuando menos lo esperen, y por otro lado... ¿recordaste dejar un recuerdo a los de tu universo?_

_Blizzard- Yo mas bien diría advertencia, pero pronto pagaran todos ellos especialmente esos malditos sayajin, pagaran por lo que hicieron_

_Zamasu- Recuerda, no solo lograremos acabar con los sayajin que te traicionaron si no con todos los mortales_

_Goku black- Pronto recuperaras el lugar que te corresponde blizzard... pronto lo harás, así que por lo pronto regresa te diremos la siguiente fase_

_Blizzard- Como digan __(los dioses por fin se levantaran una vez mas - dijo en su mente)_

_**Parece que zamas y black no eran los únicos responsables, apareció un nuevo aliado que esta con ellos pero...**_

**_¿Quien es exactamente blizzard? ¿Porque motivo ayuda a zamas y black? ¿Tendrán alguna relación los sayajin en todo esto?_**

**_Continuara en el próximo capitulo_**

**_!No se lo pierdan¡_**


	4. Tensión en los universos

_Capitulo 4_

_Tensión__ en los universos_

* * *

_**Ponyville-Sweet apple acres:**_

_**El entrenamiento había comenzado y las ponys observaban como goku y vegeta se lanzaban al ataque contra los clones que los esquivaron y se protegieron de sus golpes fácilmente pero no se quedaron atrás siguieron atacando en conjunto a uno solo para después cambiar pero los clones podían leer muy bien sus movimientos de esto se dio cuenta vegeta que intento pelear cuerpo a cuerpo para dificultarle las cosas a la copia de goku mientras que goku no encontraba la manera de romper su defensa y eso lo aprovecho la copia para contraatacar con golpes rápidos que obligo a goku a esquivar y defenderse.**_

_Applejack- !Vaya¡ parecen que están igualados_

_Twilight- Después de todo son ellos mismos ademas de que repiten muchas veces sus movimientos_

_Starlight- Sus golpes generan una corriente de aire, espero que no llamen la atención de los demás_

_Twilight- No te preocupes starlight después de la batalla en ponyville se irán acostumbrando a ellos_

_**Mientras las demas hablaban al respecto goku y vegeta estaban intentando crear una estrategia.**_

_Goku- !MALDICION¡ si que son buenos eh, son mucho mas fuertes que a los que me he enfrentado, ¿vegeta necesitas ayuda? __(decia goku mientras veia como vegeta estaba golpeando ferozmente a la copia de goku)_

_Vegeta- ¿Ayuda?, olvídalo insecto solo necesito derrotar a esta copia fracasada como lo haré contigo_

_Goku- Espera vegeta esa no es la forma ellos saben perfectamente nuestros movimientos y saben lo que vamos a hacer_

_Vegeta- ¿Y que piensas hacer? (en ese instante alcanzo a ser golpeado en la cara), aghhh... maldito insecto_

_Goku- Hay que hacer uso de nuestras transformaciones y pelear como lo haríamos nosotros pero al revés_

_Vegeta- A ya entiendo así que quieres confundirlos, buena idea kakaroto pero si saben todos nuestros movimientos también tienen que saber nuestros pensamientos_

_Goku- Tu solo inténtalo_

_**Ambos fueron a pelear como lo haría el otro sumándole los cambios bruscos de poder y velocidad por parte de las transformaciones y efectivamente su estrategia comenzó a confundir a las copias haciendo que cada vez acertaran mas golpes sin embargo cada vez leían mas sus movimientos y comenzaban a pelear usando también las transformaciones pero lo que no sabían era que solo estaban dejándose golpear para acostumbrarse a la batalla así que todos se sorprendieron cuando las copias de goku y vegeta pasaron de usar transformaciones ordinarias para pasar al poder que rivaliza al de los dioses... el super sayajin blue.**_

_**El poder abrumador era tal que todos los que estuviesen incluso en las afueras del pueblo y otras ciudades podían sentir una gran presión por todo el ambiente, en ponyville todos voltearon al ver un gran resplandor azul que cegaba incluso cerrando los ojos.**_

_Applejack- ¿Pero que corrales es esa intensa luz y esa presión tan insoportable?_

_Twilight- Parece ser el poder que vimos en sus recuerdos pero no imagine que fueran tan sorprendente_

_Starlight- No puede ser, hay que agradecer que estén de nuestro lado_

_Trixie- Creí que yo era grande y poderosa pero ellos simplemente son asombrosos_

_**En ese momento las demás amigas de twilight fueron a ver que pasaba, les contaron lo que había pasado y que por eso se sentía una gran presión en el ambiente**_

_Rainbow dash- !ESTO... ES... 20%... MAS GENIAAAAAAAAL¡ (dice totalmente impresionada)_

_Rarity- Esto es simplemente demasiado, todos harán lo mismo que nosotras de venir aquí_

_Applejack- Y apropósito ¿por que vinieron aquí? no ven que puede ser peligroso señoritas_

_Rainbow dash- Vamos si tu estas aquí con toda tu familia no debería ser tan peligroso y que no proteges a tu familia_

_Applejack- Como sea señorita, lo importante aquí es que no se descontrole esta situación_

_**Mientras goku y vegeta estaban algo extrañados ya que se supone que debían tener sus mismas energías, pero vegeta descubrió lo que estaban haciendo las copias en realidad.**_

_Vegeta- !Imposible¡, parece que esos impostores se estaban dejando golpear apropósito_

_Goku- ¿Por que harían algo así?, a no ser que solo estuvieran guardando energías y peleando a la par nuestra para acostumbrarse a la pelea_

_Vegeta- Parece que caímos en su trampa ya que al pelear nosotros recuperamos fuerza, !AGHH QUE HUMILLACIÓN¡ fuimos superados por unos impostores_

_Goku- Bueno lo importante es que debemos derrotarlos así que hay que continuar vegeta, hay que hacer exactamente lo mismo que ellos_

_Vegeta- Entonces terminemos esto_

_(Ambos se transforman en SSJ 2)_

_**Así empezaron a pelear juntos contra uno tratando de resistir y bloqueando los golpes para tratar de contraatacar pero cuando intentaban hacerlo el otro no les permitía hacerlo, ambos se separaron volviendo a pelear uno a uno goku esquivando con la teletransportacion y vegeta haciéndolos retroceder con ráfagas intensas de ki, la pelea continuo con un dominio de las copias pero goku y vegeta estaban evitando ser golpeados y atacar de vez en cuando para ir debilitandolos poco a poco cuando goku utilizo los kienzan para distraer nuevamente a los dos permitiendole a vegeta lanzar varios ataques de ki formando una barrera a los lados para que las copias no pudieran moverse libremente, al ver esto goku decidió pasar al siguiente nivel usando su transformación de SSJ 3 para lanzarles un kamehameha certero para dejarlos atrapados en la explosión así que lo lanzo rápidamente lo que hizo que las copias no pudieran atacar también así que solo resistieron poco a poco hasta que goku comenzara a cansarse hasta que vegeta ataco con un resplandor final desde al lado rompiendo la barrera que había creado y haciendo que debido al golpe directo combinado con el kamehameha de goku desde arriba desaparezcan desintegrándose al momento.**_

_Rainbow dash- !PERO QUE MANERA DE PELEAR¡_

_Twilight- Incluso siendo ellos mismos pudieron derrotarlos_

_Trixie- Pero como si yo vi a simple vista que sus copias estaban dominando_

_Twilight- No todo es fuerza bruta también es importante la estrategia o el trabajo en equipo_

_Rainbow dash- Pero tienes que admitir que la fuerza también es importante_

_Twilight- Lo único importante es que tu granja es un desastre applejack, podemos ayudarte si quieres_

_Goku SSJ 3- Parece que si hicimos varios hoyos a tu granja (ríe)_

_Vegeta SSJ 2- Oye tu (refiriéndose a twilight) te felicito, si continuas haciendo oponentes cada vez mas fuerte tal vez podamos mejorar en habilidad y estrategia_

_Twilight- Tratare de hacerlo aunque no creo poder aumentar mucho el poder como el de ustedes_

_Rainbow dash- Yo sigo esperando a que nos enseñen algo_

_Goku SSJ 3- Por lo pronto podemos decirles como controlar el ki o en su caso creo que es magia, la verdad no lo se (vuelve a estado base)_

_Vegeta SSJ 2- Aunque eso si, si quieren aumentar su poder deberán acostumbrar sus cuerpos primero_

_**Después de la batalla de practica los sayajin decidieron empezar a entrenar a las ponys pero decidieron ir al castillo de las princesas para empezar con algo mas a su nivel, mientras tanto de regreso en el planeta de bills ya estaban entrenando gohan junto con trunks y goten, los dos sayajin estaban haciendo entrenamiento de resistencia mientras que gohan iba a tener un entrenamiento muy peculiar.**_

_**Universo 7-Planeta de bills:**_

_Gohan- !QUE¡, !voy a entrenar con el señor bills¡ (dice sorprendido)_

_Whiss- Bueno goku y vegeta soportaron sus ataques cada día para aumentar resistencia pero tu tendrás un verdadero combate para ver tus capacidades_

_Gohan- Pero no creo poder darle mucha pelea a el, ¿ni siquiera goku y vegeta han podido hacerlo verdad?_

_Bills- ¿Acaso tienes miedo querido gohan? ¿donde quedo todo esa determinación?_

_Gohan- No es miedo solo que no creo que pueda mostrar toda mi fuerza sin que usted me derrote solo con un par de golpes_

_Bills- De eso no tienes de que preocuparte usare solamente mi poder mínimo supongo que eso sera suficiente, ademas tienes que esforzarte solo mira a los chiquillos, ellos estan recorriendo todo mi planeta con mas del doble de peso en cada brazo del que están acostumbrados mientras el piso desaparece con riesgo de caer en la nada eso sin mencionar la extrema gravedad que sentirás en unos momentos_

_Gohan- A que se refiere con extrema gra... (de pronto gohan comenzó a sentir una atracción tan fuerte que lo obligo a ponerse de rodillas) !AGHHHHHHHHH¡ ¿QUE ES ESTO?_

_Whiss- Esto es entrenamiento con gravedad algo sencillo pero practico, si no utilizas todo tu poder quedaras hecho papilla por la gravedad_

_Gohan- Así que había una sorpresa para mi no... pero no me dejare vencer tan fácil !AHAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH¡ (gohan se pone de pie seguido de un aumento de ki y un resplandor brillante que dio paso a su estado místico)_

_Bills- Vaya, vaya veo que puedes mantenerte en pie pero ahora veamos si puedes seguirme el ritmo_

_**Bills arremetió contra gohan dando varios golpes fuertes que gohan a penas podía bloquear pero eso no fue impedimento para que resistiera por unos segundos hasta que decidió alejarse y pelear a distancia debido a que si seguía recibiendo golpes iba a perder fuerza sin embargo bills esquivos todos sus ataques acercándose nuevamente a el por lo que gohan decidió usar todo su poder contra el peleando de igual a igual con bills pero dando la sorpresa de que bills recibía varios golpes que parecían dolerle así que bills deicidio aumentar un poco mas su poder y empezó a darle problemas a gohan, peleaban a gran velocidad por todo el planeta pero gohan comenzaba a cansarse así que decidió por lo menos hacerle un rasguño aunque sea por lo que decidió realizar un masenko directo hacia el pero bills contrarresto fácilmente su poder usando su 100%, acto seguido bills se posiciono detrás de el para darle un fuerte golpe que lo arrojo hacia el suelo dejándolo casi inconsciente aunque aun así trato de ponerse de pie pero por la gravedad le fue imposible.**_

_Bills- Te falta mucha madurez todavía, pero para estar en esta gravedad no estuviste nada mal_

_Gohan- !AGHH¡ (reacciona con dolor) se lo agradezco señor bills le doy mi palabra que en estos pocos días lo aprovechare al máximo_

_Goten y trunks- Oigan y nosotros que, ya terminamos nuestro entrenamiento hace rato_

_Whiss- Ay parece que por ver su pelea me olvide completamente de los infantes_

_**Gohan y los demás continuaron entrenando mientras que en el universo 6 se informo en todo el universo que un prisionero muy peligroso que había causado estragos varios años atrás escapo de la prisión, temiendo que tenga algo que ver con los recientes acontecimientos o que sean los mismos sujetos que todos vieron en el templo de zen-o-sama, todo el universo se puso en código rojo **_

_**Mientras goku y vegeta preparaban a las ponys, gohan seguía entrenando arduamente con bills y whiss junto con goten y trunks cada día para que cada quien se fuera preparando para lo que viniera los demás en la tierra al no ver resultados muy favorables durante esos días decidieron informar que era mejor opción no estorbar en el viaje a la otra dimensión por lo que fueron con bulma para que contactara a bills y whiss también quería aprovechar para decirles a todos que tal vez el radar este listo antes de tiempo así que espero a que whiss contestara.**_

_Whiss- !Vaya pero que sorpresa¡, que sucede señora bulma, ¿acaso quiere invitarnos a otra comida? (dijo desde su cetro)_

_Bulma- No exactamente solo quiero decirles que si pueden hacer el favor de decirle a gohan y a los niños que los necesito y de traerlos aquí_

_Whiss- Pero están a la mitad de una sesión de entrenamiento y no creo que sea prudente interrumpirlos pero si tanto insiste lo haré_

_Krilin- Solo espero que gohan no piense que no quiero ayudarlos_

_Roshi- No tienes de que preocuparte krilin, es de sabios saber tomar buenas decisiones y la mayoría de nosotros vimos nuestro verdadero nivel en el torneo de la fuerza, solo estorbaremos_

_Tenshinhan- Así es, ademas no sabemos que puede haber mas allá de los limites de nuestra dimensión_

_En ese momento interrumpe gohan saludando a todos_

_Gohan- Hola a todos ¿que pasa?_

_Bulma- Es mejor que vengas acá te contaremos todos, ademas milk ya esta preguntando de nuevo donde goten_

_Whiss- Descuiden vamos todos para allá_

_**Whiss hizo el viaje del planeta de bills hasta la tierra a cuando llegaron gohan compendio la situación de los demás guerreros z y ademas se alegro al oír la noticia de que el radar estaría listo antes de lo previsto.**_

_Gohan- Lo dices enserio bulma, pero si solo han pasado 10 días ¿como pudiste avanzar tan rápido?_

_Bulma- Para una genio como yo resulta ser fácil con el tiempo_

_Gohan- Ya veo, bueno entonces solo iríamos yo y el señor piccoro, aun falta por confirmar a No°17, No°18 y freezer_

_Piccoro- No creo que la sabandija de freezer quiera ir, pero de todos modos insiste si quieres, pero oye gohan... te noto un poco diferente (piccoro noto como gohan emite un ki mas profundo y con mas presión)_

_Gohan- Le sorprendería el avance que se puede tener al entrenar con dioses señor piccoro_

_Bills- Por supuesto, este jovencito tiene razón no puede compararse un entrenamiento ordinario con el de un dios, ademas se ha esforzado cada día incluyendo a los infantes_

_Whiss- Ademas fortaleció mas su cuerpo y aumento considerablemente su poder sin mencionar que si es posible que evolucione su estado místico_

_Gohan- Bueno despues hablamos de eso por lo pronto tengo que ir a dejar a goten y a visitar a los otros_

_**En lo que gohan iba para tratar de reclutar a los demás, en el universo 6 kyabe que era miembro del escuadrón de la defensa del planeta sadala fue convocado por el antiguo capitán rensou por motivos de emergencia debido a que un prisionero muy antiguo del que casi no quedaban recuerdos había escapado recientemente y lo necesitaría para que el fuera el encargado de atraparlo, así kyabe llego rápidamente con su antiguo maestro para recibir el informe.**_

_**Universo 6-Planeta Sadala:**_

_Kyabe se dirigía rápidamente a la casa de rensou_

_Kyabe-Señor rensou ¿que sucede? hay algún problema con los habitantes o nuevamente han venido a tratar de conquistar este planeta_

_Rensou- Por un lado lo bueno es que este lugar a estado pacifico desde que te fuiste pero esa no es la razón por la que te llame si no que la razón es por que necesito de tu ayuda junto con todos los demás miembros para atrapar a un fugitivo sumamente peligroso_

_Kyabe- ¿A un fugitivo peligroso? y por que es tan peligroso como para necesitar de todo el escuadrón, ¿acaso es muy poderoso?_

_Rensou- No para nada en lo absoluto incluso yo en mi estado podría vencerlo sin problemas, lo peligroso es que sus habilidades son sumamente peligrosas y destructivas así que te pediré que también vayas por mi hermana y por tu otra amiga_

_Kyabe- ¿También a ellas? con lo sucedido en el torneo y viendo que aun les queda mucho potencial dudo que quieran dejar sus entrenamientos para esta misión especialmente caulifla_

_Rensou- !Pero que estas diciendo¡ acaso no entiendes la gravedad del asunto o que, no importa si quieren ir o no yo mismo los llevare hacia donde se sospecha que esta junto con todo el escuadrón_

_Kyabe- Entendido maestro, entonces no hay tiempo que perder_

_**Así sin perder mas tiempo fueron hacia donde estaba caulifla y kale, caulifla se negó a ir y kale tenia algo de miedo pero aun así rensou las logro convencer de ir junto con kyabe, una vez que se dirigían en su nave hacia la ubicación actual comenzaron a detectar problemas en el planeta makemake un planeta no muy grande con habitantes de aspecto de reptil, detectaron que estaban siendo atacados exactamente por el prisionero, el ex-capitán rensou envió a kyabe, caulifla y kale para que fueran a investigar primero.**_

_**Al aterrizar en el planeta lograron visualizar a lo lejos que todos los que estaban alojados en una pequeña ciudad salían corriendo despavoridos de grandes explosiones que generaban incendios por todos los lugares hasta que vieron que de entre las llamas salia una gran criatura con gran corpulencia la cual tenia aspecto de un minotauro, de color blanco con cuernos de hielo, brazaletes en cada extremidad, una túnica azul y unos profundos ojos de color rojo, después de dejarse ver solo se limito ver a los 3 sayajin y soltar una leve risa.**_

_Kyabe- !Oiga usted¡, ¿es el que tanto escándalo a causado? ¿quien es? (pregunta con seriedad)_

_Cauilifla- !Responde rápido gusano o me veré obligada a convertirte en polvo¡_

_Kale- Cálmate caulifla, de eso se encargara kyabe y el escuadrón (le dice con timidez)_

_**En ese momento desapareció desintegrándose en el suelo y apareciendo nuevamente del mismo suelo justo enfrente de los tres sayajin gritando con una fuerza descomunal ¨YO SOY EL GRAN BLIZZAAAAAAAAARD¨, al terminar de decir esto los sayajin se aturdieron provocando que todo el escuadrón fuera para someterlo pero a blizzard solo le tomo un simple movimiento con la mano para rodearlos a todos con una intensa aura y dejarlos inmóvil para abrir una dimensión alterna y mandarlos a su perdición.**_

_Blizzard- !HA¡ patéticos sayajin sigo sin poder creer que por su culpa me hayan encerrado por miles y miles de años pero esta vez todos pagaran_

_Kyabe- ¿QUE? de que estas hablando, ¿a donde enviaste a mis tropas?_

_Caulifla- !Como te atreves a decirnos patéticos?_

_Blizzard- Si lo que buscan es pelea pueden comenzar_

_Kyabe- Caulifla, kale quédense atrás yo iré a derrotarlo (se transforma en SSJ 2) si algo tengo aprendido es que siempre debo ir con todo mi poder en la pelea_

_**Kyabe fue directo hacia donde estaba blizzard golpeándolo repetidas veces sin que pudiera hacer algo para defenderse, kyabe continuo dominando la pelea solamente bloqueando algunos golpes que lanzaba bilzzard pero decidió no perder mas el tiempo así que tomo una decisión brusca rompiéndole las dos piernas a blizzard dejándolo inmóvil tirado en el piso.**_

_Caulifla- ¿Por esta basura nos mando mi hermano? que burla mas ofensiva (decía mientras se dirigía a blizzard)_

_Kyabe SSJ 2- Espera caulifla no te acerques demasiado a el podría ser peligroso_

_Caulifla- Por favor si tu lo derrotaste tan fácil no creo que pueda hacerme algo (lo patea en la cara) ves no tiene nada de fuerza_

_Blizzard- Tienes razón niña no tengo nada de fuerza... !PERO HABILIDADES SI¡_

_Kyabe y Caulifla- !QUE¡_

_**Blizzard comenzó a emanar un extraño brillo verdoso de sus manos curándose en instantes sus 2 piernas y antes de que se dieran cuenta todo el piso donde estaban ellos estaba lleno de lineas verdes que iban en todas direcciones de las cuales empezaron a salir garras alargadas que sujetaron a caulifla y kale de brazos y piernas para después descargar en ellas una corriente intensa de energía que dañaba su cuerpo y a la vez las obligaba a aumentar su poder sin control provocando que se transformaran en super sayajin.**_

_Caulifla SSJ 2- !AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH¡ QUITAME TUS ESTÚPIDAS GARRAS DE ENCIMA O LO !LAMENTARAS¡_

_Blizzard- Ya es hora de que te calles niñita, tu y tu amiguita me darán algo que realmente necesito_

_**Blizzard comenzó a jalar las garras hacia el suelo para dejarlas totalmente indefensas recostadas, una vez que las dos llegaron a su máximo poder comenzó a crear una especie de lanza que traspaso por el suelo para penetrar el torso de las dos sayajin causándoles extremo dolor.**_

_Kyabe- !CAULIFLA, KALE¡ !MALDITO BASTARDO DEJA DE TORTURARLAS SI LAS MATAS LO LAMENTARAS¡ (le dijo con impotencia)_

_Blizzard- Relájate, solo estoy extrayendo unas cuantas células de tus amigas para completar mi objetivo y volver con mis aliados, así que si me disculpas te toca a ti darme un poco de las tuyas_

_**Cuando blizzard termino con las dos sayajin retiro toda su magia de ellas dejándolas inconscientes y diciéndole a kyabe que tal vez quiera ir a visitar a su querido maestro en el universo 7, después de esto blizzard regreso con zamas y black desapareciendo frente a kyabe y también cayendo inconsciente no sin antes pedirle ayuda al ex-capitán rensou, por otro lado gohan ya había llamado a No°18 y No°17 para verse en la isla que cuida de los cazadores par ver si querían acompañarlo para ver lo que había pasado con goku y vegeta.**_

_Gohan- ¿Y entonces que fue lo que decidieron? ¿vendrán conmigo?_

_No° 17- Cuenta conmigo gohan después de todo ya tengo quien se quede a proteger mi isla_

_Gohan- !GENIAL¡ y que me dices tu No° 18 también iras con nosotros_

_No° 18- La verdad es que me preocupa un poco mi hija y también krilin, ademas siento un mal presentimiento en todo esto_

_No° 17- ¿Un mal presentimiento? tu siempre te preocupas mucho por cualquier cosa pero si no quieres ir te entenderemos_

_Gohan- En ese caso solo seriamos el señor piccoro, tu No° 17 y yo, ademas bulma dijo que podría terminar el radar antes así que nos vemos en casa de bulma en 5 días_

_No° 17- De acuerdo nos veremos allá_

_**Así gohan termino de reclutar a los que lo iban a acompañar pero aun faltaban 5 días para saber si era posible utilizar el radar, mientras tanto e el universo 6 rensou rescato a los sayajin que fueron fácilmente derrotados por blizzard pero kyabe decidió hacer caso e ir a ver a su maestro pensando que podría encontrar algún tipo de respuesta, ya en ponyville también goku y vegeta comenzaban a necesitar respuestas y soluciones para regresar a casa.**_

_**Casa de Rensou:**_

_**Después de todo lo que sucedió, el maestro de kyabe, rensou, después de curarlo a lo ya you say the explico a kyabe una historia antigua en un gran y un poquito como un poder mágico incomparable el cual solo usaba para sembrar el caos, arruinar, terror y desolación a todo aquel que se le cruzara en su camino incluye pueblos, planetas, ciudades e incluso llego a poner en grave peligro el universo 6, es por que el que hoy se conoce como el escuadrón de defensa del planeta sadala liderada por El objetivo de su búsqueda, el objetivo de capturarlo y encontrar una forma de sellarlo o atraparlo para siempre se puede lograr pero no sin consecuencias,la batalla dejo como el saldo la casi total extinción no solo de sayajines si no de varias otras razas guerreras, sin embargo, sin embargo, sin embargo, no es todo, ni antes de acabar con el para siempre lanzo un ultimo ataque Hacia el objeto que ha sido selecionado para siempre.**_

_Kyabe: Espere un momento, ¿cómo se puede ver este día?_

_Rensou: la verdad es que esa es la versión corta de la historia, no tengo la posibilidad de contar con todo el detalle, porque eso fue una gran cantidad de años, casi desde la creación del universo, recuerdo que la historia ¿Se trata de un momento importante?_

_Kyabe: Bueno, pues, no, no, no, ni mucho menos, ni mucho menos, ni mucho menos, ni mucho menos. ¿Como lo sellaron?_

_Rensou- La verdad no lo se ... nadie sabe, ni siquiera creo que almenos recuerden su nombre, creo que era algo así como mopa ... masa ... ¿Mamá ?, la verdad lo tengo casi en la lengua (al ¡NOMBRE ES MORO¡_

_Kyabe- ¿Moro ?, no suena como alguien poderoso_

_Rensou: Nunca debes subestimar a alguien por su aspecto, nombre o cualquier otra cosa Kyabe, y en fin, creo que llegué al momento de pelear otra vez y llamar al antiguo escuadrón de defensa_

_Kyabe- ¿U ... usted va a pelear? pero su accidente en su pierna_

_Rensou- No podre hacer mucho y en verdad que tal moro es tan poderoso como decir pero espero confiar en usted y los demás que se quieran unir_

_Kyabe- Cuente con eso maestro, de hecho en el torneo de poder conocer a otras personas y poder pedirle ayuda, ir a unos días al universo 7 pedirle a la señorita Vale que me use alla_

_Rensou- De acuerdo ve in the you you to you and replese to at wele to all of the situ_

_**Después de comenzar con el trabajo, dijo: "Kyabe pasaron". dijera que goku y vegeta habían desaparecido hace mucho tiempo sin embargo Kyabe decidió ir hacia donde se encontrarían los demás que también participaran en el torneo del poder para ver si ellos tenían la responsabilidad de lo que estaba pasando. Y así fue, Kyabe llegó al planeta, donde llegó rápidamente a la corporación cápsula encontrándome con gohan, krilin, n ° 17 y 18, Piccoro y los demás.**_

_**Universo 7-Corporación capsula:**_

_**Los guerreros en la oficina de Kyabe le preguntaron el motivo de su visita a lo que contesto Kyabe que desea saber que fue lo que paso con el señor Goku y el señor Vegeta. Lo que sucedió en los días recientes y sorpresivas invitando a Kyabe a la acompañante para buscar a Goku y Vegeta, a Kyabe a ver que Gohan y los demás no se descontento acepto la invitación para obtener más ayuda y tal vez para tener más información sobre Moro .**_

_Gohan- Que bueno que aceptas, en el torneo._

_Kyabe: La verdad es que, como miembro de la escuadrón de defensa de sadala, he tenido muchos combates y el señor Vegeta al enseñarme el super sayajin pude superar mis limites y voy mejorando cada vez mas_

_Piccoro- Pues llegué en buen momento niño, porque justo el día de mañana podremos empezar a buscar los objetos que nos ayudarán a crear el portal tal como lo hicieron Black y Zamasu_

_Gohan- Es cierto, entonces cuento con todos ustedes ¿verdad?_

_No ° 17- Cuenta conmigo Gohan_

_Piccoro- Y también conmigo, encontrarnos al frenton y al pelos parados (dice con un tono burlesco)_

_Gohan- Como usted diga señor Piccoro (dice algo burlón)_

_**Así llego el día de mañana y Gohan junto con Piccoro empezaron a buscar con la ayuda del radar y también con la ayuda del señor Sus objetos para el portal, aunque llevo unos cuantos días para tener algo de tiempo para la práctica de Kyabe con Goten y Trunks Sin embargo, esta es una vez más en el SSJ2 de Kyabe optando mejor por el uso de la técnica de la fusión y el posicionamiento en Gotenks SSJ3, que tiene una gran ventaja. del escuadrón,ver que tu oponente carience de inteligencia y estrategias para pelear y que solo en la pasadía decir nombres ridículos en cada una de sus técnicas en un solo esquivar y en contra de atacar cuando fuera fuera posible esperando en la fusión en que terminamos como vio con la fusión de Caulifla y Kale para darles un ataque especial que había aprendido en el escuadrón.**_

_**Una vez pasado el tiempo limite de la fusión el plan de Kyabe salio como lo había planeado y ante todo desventaja logro derrota a Goten ya Trunks, Goten y Trunks no se cree como se usa la fusión se derrotados pero Kyabe se encargo de decirles su problema era cuando se fusionaban eran muy fuertes pero también eran muy egocéntricos y presumidos y pasaban más tiempo alardeando y presumiendo que peleando esto les hacía recordar los problemas del pasado con majin buu.**_

_**Después de todo eso fue lo que Gohan y Piccoro buscaban los objetos en el universo alternativamente donde estaban Goku y Vegeta también seguimos pasando los días con el Mane Seis acostumbrándose a cada día a un plan y también Vegeta comenzaba a relacionarse mejor con los ponys.**_

_**Equestria-Sweet Acres de manzana:**_

_**Mientras pasaban los días en Ponyville la rutina de Goku y Vegeta se había vuelto relajado y se enfocó en ayudar a sus nuevas amigas o por lo menos Goku las considera bien y Vegeta solo las compañeras y se puede decir así y una de las tasas que mas se repitio era en la granja de Apple, recolecta las manzanas de los arboles debido a que tenian gran velocidad y tecnica, Goku lo hizo como entrenamiento y Vegeta lo hacia solo para no perder la condición.**_

_Vegeta- ¿Como es que terminamos haciendo trabajos de jardinería? (dados algo molesto)_

_No hay trabajos de jardinería. Vegeta estamos en una granja ... en todo caso serian trabajos de granjería_

_Vegeta-! HAY¡ tu siempre con tus tonterías kakaroto (dice resignado)_

_Goku- Relájate Vegeta veras que pronto tendremos alguna pelea, no se porque pero lo presiento_

_Vegeta- Como tu digas insecto_

_**Así, luego, continué ayudando a las mujeres durante algunos días más ... los días pasaron, pasaron y pasaron hasta que por fin Gohan y Piccoro reunieron todos los objetos para poder invocar otra vez el portal, todos en la corporación cápsula se reunieron con la ayuda Go to it, go to go go, Piccoro, No ° 17 y Kyabe se prepararon para el viaje pero ...**_

**_¿Lograran volver a crear el portal? ¿Por qué la historia de Rensou Moro y Blizzard no son el mismo? ¿Que pasara en el universo 6?_**

_**Continuara en el próximo capitulo**_

**_!No se lo pierdan¡_**


	5. Peligro, Equestria y el universo 6

_Capitulo 5_

_Peligro, Equestria y el universo 6 en problemas_

* * *

_**Mientras Goku y Vegeta continuaban haciendo trabajos de "Granjería" las ponys discutían sobre como ayudar a los sayajin siendo Twilight la que mas proponía ideas pero sin seguir poniéndose de acuerdo en alguna cuando en un instante spike quien también estaba ahí escupió dentro de una llamarada una carta que provenía de canterlot enviada por Celestia la cual decía que varios ponys en ponyville habían tenido un avistamiento de una extraña brecha en el cielo que se iluminaba y apagaba constantemente lo que provocaba una extraña y poderosa corriente de aire que por cierto estaba causando destrozos en las casas de todos los que estaban cerca de ahí, así que por medio de la carta Celestia les dijo que fueran a investigar junto con los sayajin por si era alguna amenaza, las ponys decidieron no perder mas tiempo y fueron a buscar a los sayajin para ir rápidamente al lugar del fenómeno.**_

_Vegeta- Maldita sea si sigo cortando manzanas voy a explotar en algún momento, no se como soportas esto kakaroto este lugar es demasiado tranquilo mas de lo que me gustaría sin mencionar que aunque su comida no es mala no hay nada de carne por aquí_

_Goku- Ya te dije que lo vieras como un entrenamiento, ademas yo ya me acostumbre a esto y en cuanto la comida no hay carne porque eso seria algo así como canibalismo_

_Vegeta- Era de esperarse que tu ya estuvieras acostumbrado porque después de todo tu esposa te puso a manejar un tractor y cosechar lechugas_

_Goku- !OYE¡ no tengo la culpa de que Milk se haya gastado el dinero que me dio Satan tan rápido, ademas tu tienes suerte de que Bulma sea millonaria así te puede mantener por mucho tiempo_

_Vegeta- !QUE DIJISTE INSECTO¡, ¿INSINÚAS QUE YO NO SE HACER NADA POR MI CUENTA ACASO?_

_Goku- !QUE¡ !YO NUNCA DIJE ESO VEGETA¡_

_**En ese momento las ponys interrumpieron la pelea corta pero intensa entre Goku y Vegeta contándoles que tenían que ir rápidamente a ponyville haciendo que Goku usara la teletransportacion, ya en el lugar de los hechos las Mane Six contaron la información sobre la carta y esto ocasiono que los sayajin se posicionaran en modo de combate desde el suelo pero para su sorpresa lejos de ser un enemigo lo que salio del portal era alguien conocido para los sayajin puesto que el que iba cayendo era Gohan que no se detuvo hasta que llego al suelo a pocos metros de los sayajin, las Mane Six se disponían a acercarse para atraparlo pero fueron detenidas por Goku diciendo que el que se encontraba ahí era su hijo Gohan sorprendiendo un poco a las ponys pero decidieron acompañar a Goku para conocer a su hijo, mientras se iban acercando Gohan se levantaba después de la caída siendo lo primero que veía un pequeño pueblo a lo lejos y también como Goku se acercaba junto a unas ponys.**_

_Goku- !OYE GOHAN¡ (gritaba a lo lejos) que bueno que alguien mas este aquí_

_Applejack- ¿Bueno?, ¿osea que vendrán mas hacia aquí?_

_Goku- Bueno si alguien mas pudo venir a este mundo significa que si puede haber salida ¿no?_

_Twilight- Goku tiene razón, aunque aun no hay nada seguro_

_Gohan- Papa ¿eres tu? (decía algo confundido)_

_Goku- Que bueno verte gohan te presento a unas amigas_

_**Goku comenzó presentando a Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow y así sucesivamente hasta explicarle a Gohan en donde se encontraba, Gohan miraba a su alrededor confundido y desorientado llamando la atención de las ponys**_

_Rarity- ¿Que pasa querido te sientes mal o algo así?_

_Applejack- Pareciera que hubieras visto al pony de las sombras_

_Gohan- Ay, primero me encuentro a mi papa muy fácil y después veo a unos ponys que hablan_

_Rainbow Dash- ¿Enserio vamos a tener que explicar todo otra vez?_

_Twilight- Ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones primero debemos ir con Celestia_

_Gohan- ¿Celestia?, papa que esta pasando aquí no entiendo nada_

_Goku- Descuida Gohan por lo pronto dime como hiciste para llegar hasta aquí, la ultima vez un rayo muy brillante nos envolvió todos y de pronto legamos aquí_

_Gohan- No fue tan difícil como pensamos solo reunimos los mismos objetos y con ayuda del señor Whiss venimos hasta este lugar_

_Vegeta- ¿Venimos?, entonces hay otros aquí supongo (dice mientras se acercaba)_

_Gohan- Para ser exacto vine junto con Piccoro, No°17 y Kyabe que por cierto no se donde están, hace un momento venían conmigo_

_Vegeta- Parece ser que también se separaron como paso con nosotros_

_Goku- ¿Acaso dijiste Kyabe? que hacia Kyabe en nuestro universo_

_Gohan- No lo se pero te estaba buscando a ti y al señor Vegeta, ademas parecía algo alterado_

_Vegeta- Bueno ya discutiremos eso ahora kakaroto ¿puedes sentir el ki de alguno de ellos?_

_Goku- Déjame ver (concentrándose) ya encontré uno posiblemente sea de Piccoro_

_Vegeta- Bien, mientras nosotros tres vamos con Piccoro ustedes vayan a informar a su princesa_

_**Goku se teletransporta con las princesas para dejar a las ponys y después ir hacia donde estaba Piccoro**_

_**Equestria-Monte Aris:**_

_**Mientras tanto Piccoro al igual que Gohan se encontraba muy desconcertado, y no quería tener problemas así que para no llamar tanto la atención mientras avanzaba se escondía en grandes rocas que sobresalían de la arena alrededor de un mar, lo poco que podía ver eran hipogrifos, criaturas que salían y entraban al agua transformandose en terrestres o marinos a lo cual causo curiosidad en Piccoro, fue tanta curiosidad que no vio a un pequeño hipogrifo acercándose hacia donde estaba el y para cuando se dio cuenta el pequeño hipogrifo salio corriendo y gritando llamando la atención de los demás pero por suerte Piccoro actuó rápido y estirando sus brazos atrapo al pequeño haciendo que no hiciera mas ruido, mientras tanto en canterlot las ponys platicaban con Celestia y Luna diciéndoles que no era ningún peligro o ataque y que solo se trataba de el hijo de Goku y otros amigos mas.**_

_**Por otro lado Piccoro no sabia que hacer con el hipogrifo ya que si se quedaba agarrándolo corría el riesgo de ser detectado tarde o temprano y si se iba resultaría lo mismo así que no pensó otra idea mas que noquearlo y esperar a que el hipogrifo pensara que había sido un sueño**_

_Piccoro- Lo siento pequeño esto no es personal pero tendré que dejarte fuera de combate (lo noquea con un golpe suave pero certero)_

_En ese momento aparecen frente a Piccoro Goku, Gohan y Vegeta que vieron a una pequeña criatura en el suelo_

_Piccoro- G...Goku, Vegeta ¿que están haciendo aquí?_

_Vegeta- Lo mismo te preguntamos... ¿y porque el esta tirado en el piso inconsciente?_

_Goku- ¿Que tanto hiciste Piccoro?, ya te metiste en problemas verdad_

_Piccoro- Olvídate de eso mejor explícame que es este lugar_

_Goku- Me dices eso como si yo hubiera estado aquí mucho tiempo, solo te puedo decir que tenemos que irnos de aquí pronto porque..._

_(En ese momento en el cielo aparecieron soldados con armaduras brillantes con lanzas dispuesto a atacar)_

_Gohan- ¿Papa que es eso?_

_Goku- Parece que tenemos problemas_

_Vegeta- Y yo que pensé que eras mas cuidadoso Piccoro (dice molesto)_

_Piccoro- No me estés culpando frenton mejor prepárate para pelear_

_Gohan- ¿No creen que eso empeoraría las cosas?_

_Goku- Lo malo es que no creo que tengamos opción Gohan, ademas solo haremos que se desmayen nada mas, mientras mas rápido mejor_

_**En este punto los guerreros z solo se limitaban a esquivar y dar golpes frágiles para vencer a los guardias hipogrifos sin embargo poco a poco iban saliendo en mayor cantidad hasta que a lo lejos se vio como una gran hipogrifo se acercaba velozmente en picada hasta llegar al area de combate, ella se dirigió hacia ellos y con tono firme ordeno a los cuatro irse inmediatamente si no querían sufrir las consecuencias por parte de la reina Novo.**_

_Soldado hipogrifo 1: Ya escucharon a la reina bestias, váyanse ahora o se arrepentirán_

_Vegeta- !BESTIAS!, mejor ustedes rindanse ¿que acaso no ven que son solo insectos para nosotros?_

_Goku- No creo que esta charla ayude vegeta_

_Reina Novo- En efecto, esto no ayuda en nada !SOLDADOS ATAQUEEEEEEEEN!_

_**Justo cuando comenzaba un ataque en contra de los sayajin y Piccoro se comenzó a sentir una extraña energía que hacia mas pesada la atmósfera ademas de una extraña aura color verde que rodeaba a todos los soldados incluyendo a la reina Novo haciendo que les fuera imposible moverse.**_

_Goku- ¿Que es esta extraña sensación?_

_Vegeta- ¿De donde salio esa aura?_

_**Estaban confundidos cuando alguien grita "SAYAJIN" con tono de ira y era nada mas y nada menos que Blizzard que por cierto no tenia intenciones de solo quedarse viendo así que casi al instante lanzo un poderoso ataque de energía pura que con dificultad pudieron esquivar los guerreros z.**_

_Gohan- !No puede ser¡ ese ataque nos pudo haber herido gravemente_

_Vegeta- !Oye tu insecto¡ ¿quien demonios eres?_

_Goku- Oye por que nos atacas así eso no es justo_

_Piccoro- No creo que le importe jugar limpio Goku_

_Blizzard- !USTEDES MALDITOS SAYAJIN PAGARAN POR LO QUE HICIERON JUNTO CON TODA SU RAZA¡_

_Vegeta- Que tanto balbuceas insecto, mejor no nos des problemas y apártate no queremos destruir ese cuerpo tan fragil_

_Blizzard- !Típico de los sayajin juzgar solo por apariencia pero esta vez!... !NO DEJARE A NADIE VIVO¡_

_Goku- Pense que Freezer era el único que estaba obsesionado con matarnos pero ya veo que no, aunque no conozco a este sujeto siento que no sera nada fácil_

_Blizzard- Y bien sayajines que es lo que piensan hacer con mi frágil y débil cuerpo JAJAJAJAJAJAJA (ríe sarcásticamente)_

_Piccoro- De que tanto te ríes sabandija, necesitaras mas que un simple rayito para derrotarnos ¿oíste?_

_Vegeta- Basta de charla es momento d acabar con esto (se transforma en SSJ)_

_Goku- Así es, prepárate como te llames (se transforma en SSJ)_

_Blizzard- Adelante si creen que sus estúpidas transformaciones podrán ganarme, es mas... si quieren usen sus fases divinas_

_Vegeta SSJ- ¿C...como?, tu que sabes de nuestras transformaciones insecto_

_Goku SSJ- Algo no me gusta en todo esto Vegeta, es mejor comenzar a atacarlo_

_**Goku y Vegeta comenzaron la acción golpeando juntos a Blizzard sin que este hiciera algo para defenderse ademas de poco a poco ir resistiendo los embates de los sayajin y comenzando a contragolpear así que Gohan decidió ir en su ayuda pero Blizzard tenia otros planes, con una esfera oscura en su mano y otra esfera blanca en la otra uso la esfera blanca para segar a Gohan y la esfera oscura para envenenarlo por dentro traspasando la esfera por su cuerpo y haciendo que Gohan caiga al suelo sin mas remedio.**_

_Goku SSJ- !GOHAAAAAAAAAAAN¡_

_Vegeta SSJ- !Que¡ ¿lo derroto tan fácil?, agh era obvio que le pasara eso por no entrenar_

_Gohan- !AGHHHH¡ m-m...maldi...cion siento la misma sensación que tuve contra el universo 6_

_Goku SSJ- Que dices Gohan, entonces es como la vez que te envenenaron_

_Vegeta SSJ- Pero que truco tan sucio, parece que en verdad no tiene intenciones justas_

_Blizzard- !NO SE DISTRAIGAN¡ (se abalanza contra Goku rápidamente intentando la misma estrategia)_

_Goku SSJ- !MALDICIÓN¡ (goku esquiva el ataque y utiliza una barrera de ki) si ese ataque lo hubiera recibido me habría debilitado_

_Blizzard- Te equivocas sayajin ese ataque no debilita si no que te mata lentamente, ademas esa barrera es inútil contra mis habilidades_

_Vegeta SSJ- !Que mata lentamente¡, como demonios puedes hacer algo así_

_Blizzard- No preguntes y solo observa (pone sus manos en el suelo haciendo que todo el lugar sea rodeado de lineas verdes atrapando a Vegeta e intentar atravesarlo)_

_Goku SSJ- !CUIDADO VEGETA¡_

_Vegeta SSJ- ¿!QUE RAYOS¡?_

_(Goku pasa al SSJ Dios y rápidamente logra sacar a Vegeta de la trampa de Blizzard)_

_Vegeta SSJ- Quitame las manos de encima kakaroto (lo empuja) no necesito que nadie me ayude_

_Goku SSJ Dios- Escucha Vegeta este tipo no lo aparenta pero es muy peligroso, curare a Gohan y lo atacaremos los tres_

_Vegeta SSJ- ¿Curarlo? desde cuando puedes hacer eso insecto_

_Goku SSJ Dios- Cuando luche contra Bills por primera vez constantemente me curaba de sus golpes, je, incluso me atravesó y caí al mar pero regrese con mas fuerza asi que creo que podre hacerlo así que distraelo un poco_

_**Una vez que Vegeta lo estaba distrayendo Goku rápidamente curo a Gohan haciendo que se recuperara pero no del todo, ambos sayajin pasaron al SSJ Blue y atacaron con su ataque mas poderoso respectivamente pero Blizzard demostró una vez mas su abismal poder mágico creando una barrera de energía pura para contener los ataques, viendo esto Gohan también lanzo un poderoso masenko.**_

_Blizzard- ¿No lo entienden todavia? no importa que ataque usen hace millones de años sembré el caos y el terror y mo poder mágico no tenia comparación y aunque hayas curado al otro sayajin fue solo porque use un parte de mi poder... !AHORA MUERAN¡_

_**Cuando estaba por atacarlos con su esfera oscura un sorpresivo ataque vino de atrás y lo impacto haciendo que su barrera se debilitara**_

_Blizzard- Pero que... ¿!QUIEN DEMONIOS FUE EL QUE ME ATACO¡? (dice muy lastimado)_

_Piccoro- Fui yo sabandija, si te metes con Gohan te metes conmigo así que por eso te ataque con mi makankosappo aprovechando que tenias un punto al descubierto y como solo te pasabas alardeando de tu poder mágico era de suponerse que tu resistencia física era muy débil_

_Blizzard- !MALDITO¡, lo pagaras_

_Goku SSJ Blue- Eso crees pero con esto termina todo... !KAIO-KEN X20¡ (con el kamehameha destruye la barrera haciendo que los tres ataques impacten a Blizzard mandándolo muy lejos pero antes de que eso sucediera el poderoso mago logra crear una protección alrededor de el y evitar el golpe de lleno)_

_Blizzard- !AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH¡ !MALDITOS SAYAJIN REGRESARE MUY PRONTO SE ARREPENTIRÁN¡ (decía mientras desaparecía entre los ataques)_

_Vegeta SSJ Blue- ¿Maldición que fue eso?_

_Goku SSJ Blue- No lo se pero creo que por hoy ganamos, y tu Piccoro estuviste genial no cabe duda que eres pura estrategia_

_Piccoro. Solo aproveche la situación eso fue todo_

_Gohan- Gracias por curarme papa y a usted también señor Piccoro_

_**Goku y Vegeta volvieron a sus estados base cuando de pronto el androide No°17 se acercaba con ellos**_

_Gohan- ¿No°17 que haces aquí, como nos encontraste?_

_No°17- Solo seguí la destrucción y los ataques de energía que había en el cielo, ahora díganme ¿me perdí de algo?_

_Goku- Jajajaja como no tienes idea (dice alegre)_

_Gohan- Solo falta encontrar a Kyabe y..._

_**Nuevamente hubo una interrupción esta vez por parte de la reina Novo y sus soldados pero para no crear mas problemas Goku uso el taiyoken para cegarlos y usar la teletransportacion para llegar al castillo en canterlot.**_

_**Una vez que llegaron al castillo Twilight fue directo con ellos para decirles que se presentaran con Celestia y así poder conocer a todos, después de la presentación Goku le dijo a Twilight que tenia que hablar con todas pero tenia que ser en un lugar privado así que fueron a sugarcube corner para poder hablar.**_

_**Sugarcube corner:**_

_Twilight- Bien ya estamos en un lugar mas privado ahora ¿que nos querías decir Goku?_

_Pinkie Pie- !ESPEREN¡ (les grita a todos) este no es el lugar mas privado privadoso de todos_

_Rainbow Dash- ¿Priva...que?, no creo que exista esa palabra ademas que otro lugar conoces Pinkie_

_Pinkie Pie- Oh ya lo veras tontita (jala una palanca haciendo que todos caigan a un cuarto secreto)_

_Rarity- !AUCH¡, ¿!PINKIE POR QUE HICISTE ESO¡?_

_Rainbow Dash- Espera un segundo ¿esta no es tu guarida secreta que encontramos cuando le dimos la bienvenida a los yaks?_

_Twilight- Bueno supongo que este lugar es mas privado_

_Goku- !VAYA¡ cuantas cosas hay aquí_

_Applejack- Así es Pinkie, tiene demasiadas fiestas ya planeadas para varias lunas en el futuro sin mencionar otras cosas_

_Rainbow Dash- Así es desafía toda lógica y creo que incluso es mas organizada que Twilight y la verdad eso ya es mucho que decir_

_Twilight- Si puede ser Rainbow (dice algo molesta) pero bueno dejemos que Goku hable_

_Goku- Bien escuchen hace un momento tuvimos un enfrentamiento con un sujeto muy poderoso cuando nos encontramos a Piccoro_

_Gohan- Así es, ademas es posible que llamáramos demasiado la atención por que nos atacaron unos soldados y una tal reina Novo_

_Twilight- !¿REINA NOVO¡?, !NO LA ATACARON VERDAD¡ (dice con temor)_

_Goku- No estuvimos ni cerca porque en ese momento apareció ese sujeto y paralizo a todos menos a nosotros_

_Twilight- Solo espero que no hayan iniciado una guerra_

_Piccoro- Parece que te preocupa demasiado así que te ayudare diciéndote que no saben quienes eramos ademas de que nos fuimos rápido terminando la pelea_

_Applejack- Aun así creo que debemos decirle a la princesa Celestia_

_Twilight- Por lo pronto no diremos nada pero... ¿quien era el que los ataco sin avisar?_

_Goku- Tampoco sabemos pero parecía que quería vengarse de algo que hicimos pero no sabemos de que_

_Rarity- ¿Nunca antes lo habían visto?_

_Goku- No, nunca_

_Rainbow Dash- ¿Y entonces era tan fuerte como ustedes?_

_Vegeta- En fuerza solo era un insecto cualquiera pero sus habilidades eran de otro nivel incluso podía soportar nuestros ataque en super sayajin blue_

_Gohan- Así es, el señor Piccoro tuvo que atacarlo por sorpresa_

_Twilight- ¿Te refieres cuando su pelo se vuelve azul? si es así es mejor prepararnos_

_Goku- Así es, ademas de ese sujeto también están Zamas y Black_

_Vegeta- Esos dos no han aparecido por varios días, deben estar tramando algo_

_Applejack- Es bueno saberlo dulzura gracias por decirnos_

_Piccoro- A todo esto solo nos hemos presentado con unas princesas pero aun no nos has dicho que es este lugar exactamente Goku_

_Goku- Bueno ya que acabamos de pelear por que no van a pasear por el pueblo ustedes tres con ellas para que se vayan acostumbrando_

_Gohan- ¿Seguro que es buena idea papa? si causamos mas problemas esto se volverá un caos_

_Goku- Tranquilo Gohan los días que hemos estado aquí han servido para que nos vean como aliados_

_Piccoro- Tu siempre haciendo nuevas amistades Goku_

_No°17- Bueno y que esperamos hay que irnos_

_Vegeta- ¿Enserio van a pasear en lugar de averiguar como ir a nuestro mundo?, hay no tienen remedio (dice indignado)_

_Goku- Pues no se tu pero yo tengo hambre_

_Vegeta- Como quieras, vamos a comer entonces_

_**Mientras Goku y Vegeta iban a comer Kyabe quien había caído en cloudsdale había sido encontrado por ponys que practicaban formaciones de vuelo y fue llevado hacia donde se encontraba Spitfire, ahí como ya se habían corrido las noticias desde que los sayajin aparecieron en casi toda equestria esta vez no hubo alteraciones.**_

_**Cludsdale-Cuartel general wonderbolts:**__  
_

_Spitfire- Muy bien que tenemos aquí, parece ser un niño_

_Kyabe- Bueno me veo como un niño pero soy mucho mayor y antes de que se me olvide, es la primera vez que veo a un pony hablando (pone cara de incertidumbre)_

_Spitfire- A ya veo, pues la verdad es que también nosotros no estamos acostumbrados a tener visitantes de otro mundo que caen del cielo_

_Kyabe- ¿Como supo eso?_

_Spitfire- Niño en varias partes de equestria ya se sabe lo que a estado ocurriendo y si quieres saber donde están tus amigos debes ir a ponyville, mi escuadrón te dirá donde es_

_Kyabe- ¿Enserio sabe donde están mis amigos?_

_Spitfire- Por supuesto, en ponyville esta una de mis mejores wonderbolts y ella me a estado contando todo en secreto ya que según es tan 20 por ciento mas genial que debía contárselo a alguien pero basta de charla yo debo volver con los demás y tu debes ir con tus amigos_

_Kyabe- Se lo agradezco mucho_

_Spitfire- Que tengas suerte niño_

**_Mientras kyabe iba hacía dónde estaban los demás, en el universo 6 Rensou estaba reuniendo a todos los integrantes posibles del escuadrón de defensa y los llamó a todos para qué fueran al planeta sadala, después de reunirlos a todos empezó a explicar la situación de la antigua leyenda y... Como era de esperarse ninguno pareció entender del todo lo que Rensou decía así que mejor tomo la decisión de esperar a que hubiera noticias nuevamente de Blizzard o como el lo conocía, de Moro, pero entre la multitud vio a su hermana Caulifla que estaba junto a Kale y se acercaron hacia Rensou._**

_Rensou- ¿Hermana que haces aquí? , vienes por mi llamado no es así_

_Caulifla- ¿Tu por que crees que vine?_

_Rensou- Si es para lo que creo mejor ni vengas hermanita esto podría ser peligroso_

_Caulifla- Si el sujeto de la leyenda es el mismo al que vi en la otra ocasión entonces quiero ir con el escuadrón para hacer pagar a ese infeliz (dijo frustrada)_

_Rensou- Tu no lo entiendes, dice la leyenda que ese tipo es muy poderoso y no se detiene por nada_

_Caulifla- No me importa lo que digas ese infeliz no solo me ataco a mi sino también a mi protegida, además ¿ donde esta el enano ese de Kyabe? ¿acaso decidió huir?_

_Rensou- No, el dijo que iría al universo 7 para decirle a unos amigos que conoció en el torneo de la fuerza que los necesitaba para pelear en nuestro escuadrón_

_Caulifla- Unos amigos eh, creo saber quienes son así que también aprovechare para aumentar mas mi fuerza con ayuda de ese sayajin_

_Kale- ¿Crees que sea buena idea Caulifla?_

_Caulifla- Claro que si, y qué esperamos entonces hermano, hay que ir por ese infeliz_

_Rensou- Debes esperar a que tenga noticias de Moro por lo pronto los reuní a todos para evitar cualquier contratiempo_

_Caulifla- !AGH¡ como digas (dijo enojada)_

_Rensou- Aunque pensándolo mejor creo que durante la ausencia de Kyabe tu podrías liderar al grupo, seria bueno ver que aprendiste en el torneo del poder_

_Caulifla- Ya veras que te sorprenderás en especial si nos fusionamos ¿verdad Kale?_

_Rensou- ¿Fusión? ¿a que te refieres con eso?_

_Caulifla- Ya lo sabrás cuando lo veas en algún momento_

_Kale- ¿Y no seria buena idea llamar a los demás?_

_Caulifla- ¿A cuales demás Kale?, te refieres a Hit ¿no?_

_Kale- Podríamos hacerlo si les parece buena idea_

_Caulifla- La verdad no, ni siquiera sabemos donde esta y no creo que sea necesario, ese tal Moro era muy débil_

_Rensou- Bueno entonces cuando haya noticias yo llamare a todos otra vez_

_**Así**_**_ mientras esperaban noticias de Moro o Blizzard, en algún lugar escondido de equestria Black y Zamasu estaban planeando alguna distracción para poder robar los elementos de la armonía de los que habían obtenido información gracias a Blizzard y los cuales podrían resultarles útiles por lo que comenzaron a planear un plan, pero mientras planeaban su plan algo sucedia en el universo 6_**

**_Universo-6:_**

**_Después de la batalla contra Blizzard que tuvieron Goku y Vegeta, en el universo 6 se encendieron las alertas por el avistamiento de Moro que empezaba a llamar la atención causando destrozos a donde sea que iba pero eso justamente es lo que quería pues su plan era atraer a los dioses de cada universo ya que su plan era matarlos para que no hubiera distracciones o mas bien asesinar a los kaio-shin para también hacer desaparecer a los dioses destructores justo como lo hiciera Zamas, sus destrozos no tardaron en llamar la atención por lo que el dios destructor del universo 6 Champa al enterarse de esto por medio de Vados mando a llamar al asesino del universo 6 Hit para darle la tarea de buscar al sujeto que estaba causando destrozos con ayuda del cubo transportador para que lo eliminara sin que el se ensuciara las manos._**

**_Así fue cuando Hit llego al planeta de Champa y le contaron todo lo sucedido y una vez enterado acepto el trabajo disponiéndose a ir en busca de Moro aunque con algo de guía por parte de Vados para ir indicándole el camino pero la sorpresa fue grande cuando después de un tiempo de viajar por el universo 6 tanto Champa como Vados y Hit descubrieron que Moro estaba en el planeta sagrado, pero eso no era lo peor si no que ahí también se encontraba el kaio-shin poniéndolo en riesgo junto con otros aprendices de kaio-shin que se encontraban con el._**

**_Sin tiempo que perder Hit al instante en que llego al planeta sagrado del universo 6 sintió un ambiente pesado y sorpresivamente vio que algunos estaba tirados en el suelo muertos, esto también lo podían ver Champa y Vados desde su báculo por lo que apresuraron a Hit para salvar al kaio-shin ya que si era asesinado también Champa moriría así que Hit siguió el camino por donde se sentía el ambiente cada vez mas pesado y una vez que se encontró con Moro vio como estaba a punto de asesinar al kaio-shin por lo que rápidamente sin dudarlo lo ataco con una poderosa ráfaga de ki justo en el corazón aprovechando que Moro estaba de frente desde lejos haciendo que Moro saliera disparado evitando que Champa muriera, después rápidamente fue a ver como estaba el kaio-shin._**

_Hit- Oye tu ¿te encuentras bien?_

_Huwa- Creo que si (dice asustado)_

_Hit- Excelente si estas bien entonces mi trabajo aquí termino_

_Huwa- ¿Pero como sabes si esta muerto que tal si regresa otra vez?_

_Hit- Escúchame bien tengo mas de mil años de edad y use mi técnica asesina mas efectiva que tengo así que créeme estoy seguro de que fue asesinado así que si me disculpas me voy_

**_(Mientras Hit se iba alejando de la nada vio como un ataque que iba directo al Kaio-shin iba con extrema rapidez por lo que tuvo que actuar rápido usando su salto temporal para quitarlo de ahí y ponerlo a salvo una vez mas)_**

_Huwa- P...pero que fue eso (se asusto aun mas)_

_Hit- !Maldición¡ ¿quien esta ahí?_

**_(En ese instante sale dentro del espeso ambiente una silueta que caminaba lentamente hacia ellos al mismo tiempo que felicitaba a Hit)_**

_Hit- ¿Oye tu responde quien eres?_

_Moro- !MI NOMBRE ES MOROOOOOOOOOO¡ Y TE FELICITO POR SER DE LOS POCOS EN DAÑARME SERIAMENTE, si no me hubiera curado no estaría aquí_

_Hit- Así que por lo visto tu en verdad eres el que a estado causando destrozos ¿no es así?_

_Moro- Bueno para serte sincero no soy el único aunque no se si lo sepas_

_Hit- ¿Quieres decir que tienes aliados?_

_Moro- No tienes que saberlo pero por lo pronto mi misión es matar a todos los dioses así que... !QUITATE DE MI CAMINOOOOOOOOOOOOOO¡ (se abalanza directamente hacia Hit para darle un golpe certero pero fácilmente lo esquivo debido a su técnica de intangibilidad por lo que solo lo traspaso) pero que demonios... ¿como hiciste eso?_

_Hit- No tienes que saberlo así que terminemos con esto (uso su salto temporal para darle varios golpes a Moro haciendo que se apoyara en el suelo herido) mejor no te hubieras curado así no tendrías este sufrimiento_

_Moro- Ma...mal...dicion eres fuerte ah...ahah...ah pero aun no estoy acabado (Moro comienza a expulsar una cantidad inmensa de ki haciendo que Hit retroceda) !HAHAHAHAHAHA¡ gracias a mi increíble poder mágico pude aumentar mi fuerza inmensamente a la vez que combine mi ki con mi magia para regenerarme durante cualquier daño que reciba en la batalla, esta vez no tendré piedad_

_Hit- Déjate de palabrerías y de tus sucios trucos, mejor acabare con esto de una vez (se dirije rápidamente hacia Moro con un ataque directo)_

_Moro- ¿Un ataque frontal? HA pero que patético eso es muy fácil de contrarrestar !TOMA UNAS CUANTAS ESFERAS DE OSCURIDAAAAAAAAAD¡... !q...que¡ otra vez mis ataque lo traspasaron eso es imposible_

**_(Hit había ido directamente hacia el pero creo un clon para distraerlo y así volver a aplicar la dosis anterior)_**

_Hit- !ESTOY AQUIIII¡ (da varios golpes a Moro haciendo que ahora si quede tendido en el suelo) ¿eso es todo? donde quedo todo ese alardeo, aunque acepto que tienes técnicas muy interesan... (de pronto el Kaio-shin lo interrumpió advirtiéndole que Moro inesperadamente había salido de otra dimension tal y como hit lo hizo haciendo que recibiera la esfera oscura causándole dolor y permitiendo que moro le pudiera dar por fin unos cuantos golpes)_

_Moro- Esta vez el que ataca sere yo, !TOMA ESTOOOOOOOOOOO¡ !CORRIENTE INFERNAAAAAAAAAAL (posiciona sus dos brazos al frente haciendo que dispare varias bolas de fuego que posteriormente se convierten en flechas tele dirigidas que impactan directamente en Hit)_

_Hit- !AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH¡ ESTO...QUE...MAAAAAAAAAAAA (cae al suelo casi inconsciente) ¿d...de donde...saliste?_

_Moro- No por nada fui temido por todos hace miles y miles de años aunque si quieres saber puedo controlar los cuatro elementos básicos los cuales son agua, fuego, tierra y aire sin contar lo que acabas de ver, ahora sin mas me dispondré a matar a ese patético Kaio-shin_

_Hit- !QUE¡ no te lo permitiré...ois...te_

_Moro- Ya es tarde, superalo_

_Huwa- !NO ESPERA, TEN PIEDAD POR FAVOR¡ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (es desintegrado fácilmente con un poderoso ataque de fuego mientras gritaba por su vida)_

_Hit- !NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE¡_

_Moro- Ahora me ire a otro universo a seguir con mi misión para mis queridos amigos, chaito (desapareció con una sonrisa de burla)_

_Hit- Le...ruego que...me perdone...se...señor Champa (se desmaya en el suelo)_

**_Al ver lo ocurrido tanto Champa como Vados quedaron sin palabras y antes de que se dieran cuenta Champa estaba desapareciendo no sin antes decirle a Vados que fuera en busca de su hermano Bills para que lo ayudara y lo despidiera de el, y así fue que Vados fue rápidamente por Hit para después ir al universo 7 a decirle lo sucedido a Whiss y a Bills, mientras eso ocurría el escuadrón de defensa de sadala recibió información por parte de Vados sobre que Moro había abandonado su universo y que había tenido un encuentro con Hit con resultados mas que negativos pues ahora el universo 6 no tenia mas a su dios destructor._**

**_Ya en el universo 7 obviamente Whiss y Bills no podían creer como Champa fue asesinado así sin mas a lo que decidieron ir con Daishinkan para notificarle la situación y ver que es lo que decidía ademas de advertirle a todos los demás universos y que es lo que haría Bills aunque estuviera algo consternado porque era mas que claro que tenia una gran furia y desesperación por la partida de su hermano pero... alejado de todo esto, Moro quien ya había asesinado a un dios destructor ahora estaba en el universo 11 para continuar con su misión pero esta vez no le seria tan fácil porque justo donde se encontraba el Kaio-shin del universo 11 estaban Vermouth junto con Jiren, Toppo y Dyspo tomando precauciones gracias a Daishinkan junto a todos los demás universos._**

**_¿Que sucederá en el universo 11? ¿Como afectara esto al universo 6? ¿Que quiso decir Moro con que no era el único?_**

_**Continuara en el próximo capitulo**_

**_!No se lo pierdan¡_**


End file.
